


A Whole New World

by otakasensei



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Best Fic Ever, F/M, Fluff, Smut, ohmygodwhatamidoing, violence & blood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-06
Updated: 2015-12-23
Packaged: 2018-05-05 09:03:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 18
Words: 21,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5369558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/otakasensei/pseuds/otakasensei
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prejudice rules over the human's world after the monsters came.<br/>But you are ready to fight for them. For all of them.<br/>Above all, for that skeleton...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Just the Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> *Undyne's voice*  
> THIS IS THE BEST FIC EVER!  
> LOVE IT OR I WILL USE MY SPEAR ON YOU!!!
> 
> Err... Actually, this is my first fic EVER. And above you that, English is NOT my first language...  
> So you will se some errors.... I will gradly take corrections and critics.. :D  
> Give me just a chance and I won't disappoint :3  
> I put this reader/sans in MY vision, sorry if you doesn't seem to fit you haha  
> Enjoy!

Things have changed since the monsters broke free off their prison on the underground...

A lot of politicians like Tonald Drump are trying their best efforts to "push them back to the hell hole they came from" in his own words. He thinks monsters are dangerous creatures with no souls and that, sonner or later, they will slay us all. I never paid attetion to anything this idiot guy says... But for now, the underground folks are living among humans without any law, eduacational or health support and some of us try our best to help them...

Anyway.. I am not on the mood to talk about that politics garbage right now... I just want to get home after this long day. I'm tired as hell on this rainy day at 10pm, holding up my umbrella as I walk home, wearing my sweater and just a simple jeans... Today I felt like listening some music on the way home, so I got my earphones on. Music always calms me down, whatever the reason: if I am upset, sad, anxious... 

Finally, I see the front of my building. It's not much, just 5 floors and 2 apartments per floor. simple but comfy: my home. Today the street was empty and dark, so it was dangerous staying outside for long. As I open the front door of the building with my keys, I feel a presence behind me, like one of those horror movies, I looked back but no one was there. I must watching those Saturday 12th movies before sleeping, I'm starting to get paranoid... 

I got inside the building, closed the front door and headed to the elevator that was already waiting for me. I get in and press the fifth floor, I support my weigh on the wall of the elevator as It starts to shut the door. I sigh deeply and close my eyes for a second to relax, but I a noise made me jump and pop my eyes. I saw a skeleton hand holding the elevator's door. I was in shock, I felt like screaming but didn't got to. Oh my God, what is going on? Is it Death itself coming to get me?? After a second, the door was open and there was a short grinning skeleton wearing a blue hoodie, black shorts and grandma slippers with socks. Is this a joke? Still on shock, I looked at him as he walked inside and pressed the 4th floor. His hood was all wet, maybe he was behind me when I tried to get inside the building? I still felt uneasy, what is he? Is he a monster?? What is a monster doing here?? The elevator's door closed.

I guess stood there staring for too long, the short skeleton noticed and looked back at me. 

*What is the matter? You look like you saw a ghost.

I don't know what to do! Scream? Beg for mercy? I just stood there looking. I shouldn't get scared, he is just a monster I think. We arrived at the fourth floor and he was leaving, but he looked back and winked.

*Well, guess you will have to use this elevator to lift your spirits then! Bye!

I just looked at him with my eyes wide, not expecting a joke and a wink. The door shut and after the shock passed, I giggled a little. What a way to break the ice, eh? Now, thinking alone after the shock of the skeleton AND the joke, I noticed I was a douchebag to that guy. He wasn't bad. Well... If I meet him again, I will apologize. For now I think I deserve to rest... The day was long and I saw a skeleton wearing a hood. Fifth floor.. I got out of the elevator, headed to my door and opened it... Took a shower to relax, put my pink pajamas and went to bed, still thinking how I going to apologize to that skeleton...


	2. Shopping Time!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> another day, another skeleton meeting!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wowie! I have 200 hits and 9 kudos!  
> I didn’t though I would have 10 hits! Thank you guys very very much for your time reading this fic!  
> I still want to know what you guys think and if you are enjoying so far, cause feedback is very important to me.   
> So, let’s get this fic going!

I woke up in the morning feeling a bit of a headache, I guess the rain yesterday was to blame.. So I stayed on bed for a couple more of minutes, enjoying the warmth of my blanket and softness of the pillow. The light seemed shy as it entered of window and the birds were a bit quiet today, like they were afraid to bother my comfort.

After some time, I gathered the courage to get up. The floor was freezing cold, but it didn’t matter because my hunger was stronger. Frying some eggs was a great idea, I could already smell it! Unfortunately, the fridge was empty just like my stomach. I facepalm and sigh for a bit, looking inside it, expecting to the food to pop up inside it like magic. Now I needed much more courage to go to the market. Oh.. I think I can survive with some cookies in the cabinet. When I opened the cabinet beside the fridge, there were some Oureos cookies, they are really tasty, but not enough for a complete breakfast. Anyways, I ate some of them as I stand in the kitchen trying to see what more I need to buy at the market. The last thing I wanted was to come back because I forgot to buy something.

Right, so I need eggs, milk, cookies, burgers and bread… I guess that is enough to me for a week or so. OH, I remember now! I need to make up to that skeleton guy! I would cook something nice, but I can’t cook anything without burning it all. I guess I’ll buy some cupcakes to him and say I’m sorry. Yeah, that is it! I just need to put some clothes. Sneakers, jeans shorts and a simple white shirt were enough. I am just going to the market! It’s not like I will meet someone on the way! I gathered some money, my keys and left the apartment. I didn’t even remember to brush this wild beast I dare to call my hair. I just wanted to get this over with.  
I stood in front of the elevator, but I felt like I didn’t want to have the chance to bump with that skeleton again for now… So I took the stairs. I wasn’t enough, cause he was right in front of the building. I felt like burring my face on the concrete. Thinking about apologize to him was easy, doing it was something much harder. I took I deep breath and went on his direction, thinking about something to say, but I didn’t need to. He started the conversation for me.

*Hey, scared girl! How are you? 

I didn’t know if I felt shame or happy, I looked like he didn’t care about my rude behavior yesterday… 

-Er.. I’m fine. How about you?

*Not so bad. By the way, my name is Sans. Sans the skeleton. Nice to meet you!

He reached out to shake my hand, for a fraction of a second I was going for it, but I noticed the whoopee cushion on his hand. I giggled a bit and pointed to his hand with a “that’s not going to work on me” face. 

*Nice! You are the first one that noticed the whoppee cushion. I’m kind a sad now, It would have been hilarious! 

Sans talks like we were already friends, normally I would feel scared, but he really seems a nice guy, so I shook his hand anyway. The fart sound was kinda loud, so the people that were on the street looked at us like we were freaks. My face was red with shame as I tried to hide it from strangers but I still laughed.

*heh heh. Hey, would you mind giving me a hand? 

He winks.

*I’m new around here and I need to find a market. So, it would be awesome if you helped me.

Couldn’t this situation be more programmed by fate? Seemed just like the Gods were pranking me. So I said to him that I was going to buy some stuff and that he should come with me then. I was about 3 blocks from here.

*Good! Then I will go with you! 

[SANS JOINS THE PARTY]

We walked to the store without saying anything, so I just looked at him from time to time. He was with his hands on his pockets and looking around like trying to memorize the way, never took the time to pay attention on his eyes. Black like it was infinity, but the white dot made it deeper. I couldn’t stop staring! He seemed to notice, but didn’t turn his face to me to don’t embarrass me.  
When we reached the market, we stood at the front looking at each other.

-So.. What are going to buy?

*Me? Just some ketchup and spaghetti for my bro.

He has a brother? Well, that is a new info!

-Oh.. then let’s get your things first.

*Nah, I’m cool. I will grab my stuff and I will be waiting for you here.

-Hmm… Alright.

It didn’t took 10 minutes to me to get and pay for everything. They sold cupcakes in here to. So I gulped and bought it for him. When I was on my way to the entrance, I noticed he wasn’t there, so I looked for him on the cashiers. Suddenly, I heard a very loud lady complaining, I thought she was just mad for the line taking so long, but then I heard she scream some nasty stuff about monsters. Oh dear Lord, here we go… I ran and found her pointing fingers to Sans, who just stood there, taking it all but his eyes were different. They were pitch black. It was really scary, It really didn’t seem like a good signal. So I just grabbed him by his wrist and pulled him away from her. I felt my cheeks go red holding him like that, but I was the best idea I could think of at the time. I took him to another cashier, he paid his stuff and went with me, his eyes still black as we walked home.. I tried to break the ice.

-Don’t listen to what that idiot said, maybe she was envy she wasn’t as skin as you.

I looked at him, hopping that the joke got to him. He giggled a bit, his eyes back to normal.

*Heh heh. Don’t worry about me. I’m fine.

His words still were a bit sad. I changed the subject.

-You have the keys to the bulding?

*Yes, but I always forget my keys at home. So yesterday I waited for someone to open it and it happened to be you. When I lived on the underground it was easy… I always knew where to find my brother, so he could open the door for me.

His eyes and smile seemed so sincere when talked about his bro. I hope to meet him someday.  
When we arrived at the building, I opened the door for him and we entented the elevator. I gathered all of my determination, opened one of my bags and handed the cupcakes to him.

-Hey, this is for you. I’m sorry about yesterday.

With my arms stretched with the cupcakes on my hand, I shivered. He looked surprised and it only made me blush and avoid eye contact.

*Nah, it’s cool! Thanks!

He grabbed the cupcakes, looking very happy at them. We arrived at the fourth floor, he got out, looked back and winked at me just like yesterday.

*Bye, scared girl! 

[SANS LEFT THE PARTY]

-Bye!

The door closed, I sighed deeply and touched my face. Have I been with my face this hot and red the whole time?! Argh, I can’t make anything without looking a fool!  
Fifth floor, here I am at my house again. The first thing I do is remove my shoes and put the stuff at the fridge. Now I just need to take a bath and forget what an idiot I looked to Sans. But… Where is the soap? ? I forgot to buy soap!!! GODDAMMIT!!!   
Well, I guess I’m going to the store tomorrow again, for now I will wash myself with shampoo...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See??? I promised a longer chapter!! Hope this one was cooler than the first one :D  
> Bye~!  
> See you guys tomorrow!!


	3. Get ready!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An unexpected visit!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, guys… This one is really short. My dental braces are killing me, I couldn’t even sleep last night neither eat today because of the pain but I didn’t want you to pass this day without a chapter.   
> But I will get better.  
> See you guys tomorrow!

I haven’t seen the skeleguy this week… Guess that market experience was very bad to him. I’m worried now. Maybe I should visit him or something, just to check if he is okay… But how? Am I just going to knock on his door and say ‘Hi! I’m worried! I hope that you are okay! You want a hug?’. I need a better motive to see him without looking like an idiot.. Maybe if I ask if he has some tomato sauce to lend me? Argh! I don’t knooooow!! You know what? I’m going to wash the dishes; it’s the best thing I can do right now to shut up my mind.

With only a fork left to wash, I heard my front door neighbor scream and a huge noise like something heavy fell on the ground. Is she being robed? But there was no sound after that. All I could think of was to grab a kitchen knife and gaze my door. Then, someone knocked. I approached slowly and tried to look on the peephole, but noting was there. I heard knocking again. 

-Who is there?

*Orange.

Sans voice was unmistakable. Probably didn’t see him because of his height. So I throw the knife back on the sink and asked as I opened the door.

-Orange who?

And there he was, grinning as usual wearing his blue hoodie.

*Orange you going to let me in?

Wow, these are getting worse by the minute! But why I still laugh?

-Hi, Sans.

*Hey, scared girl. May I talk to you?

-Make yourself at home!

*Don’t worry. I will be quick.

We stood there for some seconds as I played with my hair and avoided looking him in the eyes.

*I came here to make you an invitation. It’s my brother’s birthday today and I programmed a surprise party tonight. You should come too; I think you would be good friends.

Well, that was a surprise for me already! We don’t even know each other that good and he already invited me to his brother’s party. I couldn’t think of a motive or excuse to not go. 

-What is your brother’s name?

*Papyrus. He is really a cool guy.

His eyes shined just like the last time he talked about his brother. I couldn’t say no to those eyes.

-Sure, I’ll go. What time is the party?

His grin widened.

*Seven. You will know which door is when you go to the fourth floor. See you there, then. 

He turned around and was going toward the stairs and then I remembered the noises I heard earlier.

-Hey, you saw something happen with my front door neighbor before you knocked on my door?

*Yes, actually I didn’t know which apartment you lived in, so I tried my luck on this lady’s door, but I guess she doesn’t like monsters, after all, she shut the door really hard after she saw me.

Ouch, that’s so much shit to deal with. Poor Sans.

-Oh, right... See you there, I guess.

He went downstairs and I closed the door. Now I have 4 hours to find out what I am going to wear. I threw all my clothes on my bed to analyze all my options. Why am I even so worried about what to wear? I guess it was too late now, I should’ve thought about my clothes before I said yes to this party.   
Between all that fabric mess, I found a simple black dress I have but never used. Guess it is time to let this one shine. I think it will be really pretty if I use it with those silver short heels I have.

The time has come and I was ready to go, but I felt anxious. What am I doing? I don’t even know why am I going! I looked myself in the mirror a couple of times, took deep breath and repeated to myself ‘you can do this’. I took the courage and left my apartment. I’m in the gods’ hands now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who are we going to meet at this party??? ;D


	4. Monster Party!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It is a monster party! What did you expect???

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, kids!!!  
> Who is ready for a long ass chapter???
> 
> *crickets*

I took the stairs to the fourth floor and I saw one of the doors with a drawing taped to it: a cute tall skeleton holding hands with a child. That must Papyrus, but who is this kid? Anyway, I pressed the door bell and waited for someone to open, but nobody came. So after some time looking around, I noticed the door was open, just leaning on the jamb… Weeeeeird. I pecked inside and all was pitch black. 

-Hello? 

My voice ecchoed and I still wasn't seeing an inch ahead of me. I put my left foot inside the apartment and opened the door a bit more, but still holding to the knob with all my strength. This is getting scary... I gasped and jumped the moment I felt something holding my wrist. What the fuck is this?! A blue hand from behind the door and pulling me inside! I fought back, but whatever was holding me was REALLY strong. I closed my eyes and was pulled inside the darkness. The moment I was going to scream still with my eyes closed, another hand muffled my mouth. After opening them slowly, I saw a big yellow ferocious eye peeking inside my soul accompanied with a smile full of pointy teeth. That's it, bye world! As I was accepting my destiny, I heard a voice. 

*HUSH IT, PUNK! PAPYRUS IS COMING!! 

-Waaf? (Talking with a hand on your mouth is really hard, mind you) 

The hands that were holding me let me go. Ouch, I think I will have some bruises tomorrow...  
I heard the elevator opening and steps coming from the corridor. 

'BROTHER, LOOK! FRISK LEFT A PRESENT FOR ME!!' 

*You look really cool on this drawing, bro. 

'OF COURSE! THE GREAT PAPYRUS IS ALWAYS COOL!' 

The door opened and there were the skeleton brothers. Wow, Papyrus is REALLY tall! The lights went on and there I was in the middle of the living room, surrounded by a goatcouple holding hands with a human child, a fishwoman with an eye-patch, a long legged robot and a triceratopsgirl wearing glasses. Needless to say, my eyes were as wide as felt out of place. 

*SURPRIIIIIIIIISE!!! 

If skeletons could cry, I think the time I would find out was now. Papyrus holded his cheekbones, blushing by the second. His eyes sockets shinning and a pure innocent smile. 

'WOWIE! YOU CAME HERE FOR ME??' 

Little tears formed on the corners of his eyes sockets, but he quickly wiped it with his gloves and stood victorious after he entered the room. 

'NYEH! YOU GUYS COULDN'T LIVE A WEEK WITHOUT ME RIGHT? BUT FEAR NOT! PAPYRUS WILL ALWAYS BE HERE FOR YOU!' 

Everybody went to hug the tall skeleton, but I just stood there looking around. There was a huge cake on the table, it looked and smelled delicious! Cinnamon, I think? Ballons were scattered on the room and lots of board games were stacked beside the couch. It felt warm, like home, so I couldn't hold my smile. The kid noticed me behind everybody and approached me smilling to hold my hand and guide me to their family. Hands more soft than any stuffed animal I've ever had. They took me to the goat couple that received me like I was already their relative. 

*Greeting, my child! I suppose you are the neighbor who lives upstairs. Don't be shy, make yourself at home. My name is Toriel and this is Asgore, my husband. If you need something, just ask. 

*Howdy, miss! Sans told really good thing about you. If need any help, don't need to think twice to ask me.

Wow, they are so nice! I wish they were my parents too, but.. Wait.. Sans was saying things about me?? Hmmm... That's interesting. I was going to ask was kind of things he said, but the child pulled me next to talk to the fishlady and the triceratopsgirl.

*HEY, NEIGHBOR GIRL! Sorry about pulling you inside, I wanted this surprise to be perfect for that tall cinnamon roll. Name is Undyne!

She shook and squeezed my hand so hard I though she broke my hand. I wish I could be as strong as her. Maybe she could teach me?

*Er.. Hey! M-my name is Alphys and... Nice to finally meet you!

Alphys shook my hand softly and she was blushing even before we talked. Why was she so nervous? She reminds me when I was in highschool. Nevermind, once again, these ladies seem to know me and I really wanted to chat with them, but the kid pulled me to the last stop: the long legged robot smoching all over the skull of the tall skeleton. I really wish I didn't interrupt his 'love', but he robot already noticed me and Papyrus looked embarassed.

*Oh, hello darling! You're as fabulous as I though you would be: not as fabulous as me! I hope you stay until the end because I'll perform as a closing ceremony and you will love it! You can call me marvelous, but the name is Mettaton.

hahaha, the really has self-esteem! I need to learn how to be like that.

'HI! I'M PAPYRUS! MY BROTHER TOLD ME YOU WERE COMING, SO IF SANS LIKES YOU, I LIKE YOU TOO! I HOPE WE CAN MEET YOURSELF BETTER IN A MUCH CALMER SITUATION.'

Everybody likes me! Well, I feel happy! My life would've been so much easier if I meet these guys before... The kid pulled my dress and made something with the sign language. Unfortutely, I didn't understand and I felt a bit sad for it.  
A deep voice behind me quickly explained what the child meant to say.

*He is saying his name is Frisk and he welcomes you.

I scared myself again; So I looked back to see Sans laughing at me... Goddamit, Sans! He really likes being unpredictable! I pat the kid on the head and smile to them. They smile back and run to their parents. 

*So, you really came! I didn't expect that.

-Well, what are friends for?

DID I SAY THAT? DID I REAAALLY SAY THAT?? SHIT, SHUT UP ME! I felt my face go full red. I didn't understand why every time I was next to him I blushed! His usual smile faded a bit and he looked surprised. Have I made him think I'm a creep? Can I throw myself in the trash can now?? But he quickly smiled again.

*I'm glad you think of me that way.

I quickly looked to the side, avoiding look at him to make this moment less akward for me.

*I guess they are going to play some Monopolyce now. Wanna come?

-Yeah, sure. 

I was still looking to the side wainting for him go first so I could follow him and there we were sitting around a the board game. We played for 2 hours and it was enough for me to notice Undyne and Alphys really liked each other and had probably never dated before. Cool! I heard some stuff about Asgore being king of the underground and enjoying gardening, about Papyrus on the royal guard and about Mettaton 'rectangular form' hahaha. I need to hang out more with them! Mettaton danced and sang leke an angel when we were next to the end of the party, but it was too late already and I needed to work tomorrow morning... So I got up and said bye to everybody explaining my motive to leave before the end. They had sincere sad faces to see me leaving. When I got to the door Sans offered himself to get me home... Well, I lived a stairway from here, I didn't need it but said yes because it was really nice of him. He closed the door of his apartment as I headed to the stairs.

*Hey, wanna see something cool?

-Like what?

*You want it or not?

What a sassy brat he was!

-Alright, alright!

He holded my hand and with a blink of an eye, I was facing the door of my apartment. WHAT HAPPEND?? I looked behind me and there he was laughing again.

*Monsters are magic creatures, I think you know that, scared girl. heh heh heh let's say that I know faster ways to go places. 

-Er.. Thanks, but do me a favor and never scare like that again.

*I never make promises. 

Smiling, he headed downstairs and waved one of his hands.

*Good night, scared girl!

-Good night, Sans.

I turned back to the door to open it, but he called me. I turned around and our gazes meet once more.

*Hey... Thanks for helping me on the market and for coming today.

-...It's nothing.

Me stared at each other for a moment and so he finally went downstairs. I rested my hand on my chest. What is this feeling? ....Nevermind. I think you will just take a bath and sleep now...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys again for staying with me <3
> 
> See you~!


	5. Sleepover

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [SCARY GUY WANTS TO BATTLE] *Pokémon Battle Music*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another long chapter <3 just for u

The next morning was as monotonous as ever. Wake up, take a bath, watch some TV news about attacks against monsters by racist humans, have something to eat and go to work. I really need a vacation, maybe go to somewhere I never saw before, far away... But even saving a year of wage, I couldn't go anywhere. Tourism prices grew a lot this year, truly nonsense prices. Anyway, I stayed overtime on work that day to have some extra this week. Usually I get off work at 19h, but today it was 20:30h when I finally left. If I already was scared of the empty streets normally, I could only imagine now. It was really cold tonight, so I had my black hoodie on and my earphones to calm me down. I walked fast and with long strides, who would like to be outside in the middle of this night? I took deep breaths and tried think about something else to make me calmer. I really need to talk to Undyne about she giving me self-defense classes, then I wouldn't feel so helpless in situations like this. It's starting to rain... Great! Now I'll definitely get a cold. I can already feel my nose stuffying. 

Puddles started to form on the sidewalk, as a kid I loved to step on those, the noise was fun..... Ok, I still enjoy it. But today the noises from the puddles were coming from behind me. Shit, someone is behind me. I looked back as I started to run and there was a tall man wearing a thick coat coming after me. SHIT SHIT SHIT SHIT SHIT. I was two blocks away from my building, come on legs! You can do it!! After a little boost of energy that fear gave me, I arrived on the door and looked all the way for my keys. They weren't in my pants' pockets neither in my purse. FUCK! And there he was again, the thick coat man behind me. I could only press my back on the door and hope for the best. My heart was almost jumping out of my throat and to make it worse, the showed me a big shiny knife on his pockets. From behind him, a voice.

*Hey, big guy! let her go this instant. Or else, I think we gonna have a problem.

There was Sans, with his hands on his pockets, his blank black eyes and creppy grin. I felt fear and relief at the same time seeing him like this. The man didn't look threatened at all, the just tried to stab the short skeleton the moment he turned around. But Sans really quick for a laid-back monster and dodged like it was nothing.

*Oh, I see. I guess you want to play then... Very well.

He closed his eyes sockets for a moment and removed his left hand from his pocket. As here opened them again, there was a fully blue and bright eyeball on his left eye socket and a some kind of blue fire coming out of it. So pretty. Hypnotizing to say the least. He raised his left hand slowly and the man levitated to his will. My jaw dropped to the sight of it, but the man really didn't show any emotion to it. Like he already expected. Sans put his hand back down quickly and the thick coat dude fell full force on the ground. He did it again and again while his eye flashed blue and yellow.

*You humans sure are determined. J u s t d i e a l r e a d y.

Sans lifted the man one last time, he wished to kill him. I couldn't see that anymore, it was too painful. I ran towards him, grabbed his shoulders and looked him in the eyes.

-SANS! STOP! THAT ENOUGH! YOU DON'T HAVE TO DO THIS!

He stopped for a minute while I looked inside of his eyes, just like I could see his soul. He seemed lost and a bit sweaty. His blue eye fading slowly as he took deeph breaths and put the man down, his hand back inside his pocket. 

*...Are you okay?

-Yes, I'm fine. Just forget about me for now, it's over. 

He lowered his head and closed his eyes. I hugged him firmly, he just needed this right now. Is this the rage he has been holding this whole time? No time to think about that because the misteryous guy was standing again looking at us. He threw the knife at my direction, Sans pushed me to the side and took the damage on his left arm, he was ready to attack again but the guy ran away. His sleeve ripped and dripping what looked like blood. After that sight, I started getting desperate.

-SANS! ARE YOU OKAY?? I'LL GET YOU TO THE HOSPITAL.

Sans just looked at his arm and whispered to himself.

*Heh.. I guess I don't have 1 HP anymore. 

He looked at me with his usual white dot eyes.

*I can't. I am a monster, remember?

Oh yeah, monsters are prohibited from using human hospitals. Fuck, Tonald Drump!

*I'll be fine. Just.. May I sleep at your apartment tonight? I don't want Paps to see this.

-Ok, but let me help you with your wound when we get there.

I didn't knew skeletons could bleed, I don't know how that would work, but now I had more important things to worry about... I held him by his right arm and I guided him slowly to my home. My keys were in my purse after all, I just couldn't find them with all that adrenaline. When we arrived there, I left him on the couch.

-Lay here. I'll get something to help you.

I looked for my first aid kit in the bathroom and grabbed the cookie jar in the kitchen cabinet. When I came back, he was using his cellphone and laid on my couch.

*I'm going to sleep away from home today, Paps...... Don't worry, your big brother knows how to take care of himself..... Tomorrow I'll read 2 bedtime stories to compensate, ok?   
....Bye, bro.

So cute. They can't live without each other. I hand him the jar of cookies.

-Have fun.

I kneel beside him on the floor to look closer to the wound. There was nothing there. Just his humerus scratched, dried blood and the tear in his sleeve. I though about making a 'funny bone' joke, but it wasn't the time.

-I think you will need to sew and wash that. I can do it, if you want of course. 

*Thanks, but I don't think you want to see me bare bones.

He winked to me. I laughed but not because it was funny, because I was embarassed. 

-Yeah hahaha. But.. I mean.. Y-you can have my hoodie for today if you want to, you know.. So you c-can feel more comfortable... 

He just rested his hands behind his skull and closed his eyes.

*All right, if you insist.

I went to my closet and grabbed an over sided shirt and a short so I could wear something to sleep. I went to the bathroom and changed my clothes, removing my hoodie. Being naked with only a door separating us is really weird. I feel butterflies in my stomach...   
I come back and give him the hoodie I was wearing. I think it will fit him, after all he is just bones.... I think. He goes to change in the bathroom while I sit in the couch waiting for him. He comes back holding his blue . It suited him very well.

-So? What do you think?

*It's really warm. I like it.

Once again, I blush. I take his ripped hoodie and put it on the table so I would remember tomorrow morning to sew it. I also give him a spare pillow and blanket I had. Never used it because I never had anyone over to sleep.

-Thanks for saving me... You didn't have to do it, you know?

*What are friends for?

I could only play with my hair while trying to hide my blushing. 

-Err.. So, you can rest here and... I see you tomorrow. If you need anything just wake me up.

His smile was so sincere and calming to me.

*Good night!

I took some steps backwards, waved at him still trying to hide my blusing.

-Good night.

Finally inside my room, I laid on my bed but couldn't to sleep right away. Not because I still felt scared, but I felt too safe around him, my heart beats a different way around him... I rolled a few hours in bed until I finally slept until tomorrow morning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hot hot hot hot hot hot 
> 
> See you guys tomorrow!


	6. Honesty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You can't hide your sadness forever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *sees 950 hits and 30 kudos*  
> WHO ARE YOU, BEAUTIFUL PEOPLE?!?!?!  
> Anyway, let's continue this fic!

I woke up in the morning with a bit of a fever, sure it was because of the rain yesterday. As I open my eyes, I notice I was hugging the cookie jar while I was sleeping. Isn't it supposed to be in the living room with Sans? I looked to the end of the bed only to find him sitting there watching me. We being in the same bed, even innocently, provoked me a feeling I did my best to ignore.

-..Good morning. Did you sleep well?

He just nodded, yet he had dark circles under his eyesockets. Never understood how. 

*I won't even question if you slept well.

-Why?

He showed me his cellphone, there were pictures of me sleeping with my mouth open and drooling with the cookie jar; He was chuckling like that was the best photo he ever took. I gave him a look of repproval and crossed my arms.

-Vey funny, bonehead... Very funny...

*Bad mood in the morning, huh? Get up and eat some quiche to ease your 'skulky' face. 

Good. I just woke up to know that I have ugly pictures and a pun now. He got up and went to the kitchen. ....Wait.

-Quiche? 

After he mentioned it, I paid attention to a really good smell. I followed him and found a delicious looking quiche in the oven. He probably went to the market to buy the ingredients, 'cause I didn't even have flour in the cabinet.

*Since I stayed here for a while, I though about making you something. Toriel taught me to cook.

He saved my life and now he is baking food for me?! I felt horrible. I need to start sewing that thing right now. I tried to go back to my room to find a needle and a thread, but he teleported to the entrance of my room the moment I was going to step inside. Our bodies were awkwardly close causing my breaths to go deeper on that moment.

*Hey, scared girl. You have to eat to grow strong and cool like Paps. You want to be like him, right?

-A-all right, I'll eat.

Some time after we ate, I put the plates in the sink and went to my room to grab my sewing kit and by sewing kit I mean the only needle I have and a white thread. We sat by the couch and while I sewed his hoodie, we watched Doctor Him, it's a series about a guy that travels in time inside a police box called Dartis. Sans seemed a bit uncomfortable, he was sweating like it remembered him old scars.

-Hey, you ok?

Sans just smiled looking at me like nothing was wrong.

*Look at me, I'm fine. What makes you think am not ok?

-...Yesterday. You looked like you were releasing an old anger.

He kept smiling, but I felt like he held the world on his back.

*I'm fine, don't worry about me.

I held his hand and looked deep inside his eyes like yesterday.

-Sans... You can tell me everything. What are friends for, remember? What is bothering you? 

His smile started twitching.

*There is nothing wrong... Everything is fine...

He managed to keep smiling, but little tears started forming in the corner of his eye sockets.

*I'm good. Really. It is not like a have a 'skele-ton' of things to hide... heheheh... Get it? Because... I'm a skeleton...

The little tear drops suddenly became a river. Wow, he must have hidden his sadness and anger behind that smile for years, but his eyes still truly represent his soul. I hugged him tightly.

-Tell me everything.

He told me since the beginning. Gaster, time travelling, time lines, Chara, Asriel, children souls, the horrors he witnessed for example his brother being decapitated and all the fight he had gone through... Poor, Sans... I had no clue of the amount of things he passed. I had long finished sewing the rip on his hood, but continued to listen his story, he needed it.

*I though that after coming to the human world, everything was going to be perfect, but I still have to fight and protect the ones I love from those damn humans. I haven't slept well in years.

-Hey, Frisk and me are humans, remember? We are not all bad.

*I guess you are right.

He closed his eyes and lowered his head. There was Sans, light as a feather. 

-See? Don't you feel better now?

*Yeah. Thanks.

Enough of the pain story now, time to change subject.

-So, do you have Undyne's number? I need to talk to her about self-defense classes.

*Heheh. Undyne is not a patient teacher, you will give up in the first class.

-That's what I want: No pity.

*You sure have the guts that I don't have, Take it. Register every monsters number too, you might need it someday.

He did a pun, a good pun, he really is comfortable now. I smile to that. He handed me his cellphone to me to search their numbers. I found them pretty quickly on his contact list, it was really short after all, but it was enough for him to sleep on the couch. He was in peace and having the rest he deserved after all those years without security. I had the time to delete those nasty pictures he took. I searched his phone's photo gallery looking for them. There were pics of Papyrus and him playing in the snow, Undyne setting the stove on fire, Alphys putting some oil on Mettaton's fabulous legs, Frisk watering a evil-looking yellow flower with Asgore and Toriel baking a pie. Happy moments indeed. The last photos were my ridiculous face sleeping (I deleted those), a dark camp full of blue flowers glowing and one of me on the street the night I was attacked. Was he following me that night? Still with his eyes closed, he held my hand. 

*I want to protect you..... I want to be your guardian angel..... I'll show you the underground someday...

Is he talking while dreaming or being serious? It makes me happy and blush either way. I pet his forehead, after dat I register my number on his phone and take a picture of me making a grimace face beside him sleeping. After that, I put it as his wallpaper, I really good revenge. I get up and call Papyrus for him to pick Sans up, he must be very worried.  
It doesn't take long for him to knock on my door.

'I CAME AS FAST AS I COULD. I'M SO SORRY FOR BROTHER! I HOPE HE DIDN'T BROTHER YOU TOO MUCH. WHERE IS HE?'

-Haha, no, not at all. He is sleeping on the couch.

'ARGH! HE IS A BIG LAZYBONE!'

Pap took him in his arms after I handed him Sans' hoodie, he hushed to the exit.

'THANK YOU FOR TAKING CARE OF HIM. BYE BYE!'

-It's nothing! Bye, Paps!

I close the door and I just then I remembered I had to work today, so I call my job and tell I won't go today because I am sick. I know it will be deducted from my salary, but I doesn't matter now, I made a skeleton happy today and I think I deserve a rest day full of quiche.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, even I can't handle this amount of feels right now!! Too cute!!  
> Thanks, everybody!  
> See you guys tomorrow!!


	7. RUN

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRGGHHHHH!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we are once again, my fellow sinners! But today we are training!!

A week after Sans slept in my house, my vacation began. It will be only 15 days. but I finally talked to Undyne and here was the deal: I was going to enter her "intensive course" and in 15 days I would become faster and stronger than Sataro Kusa from Sasa's Bizarre Adventure... I guess she and Alphys are watching too much anime, can't blame them I enjoy it too. I tried to pay her for her classes, but she said that friends are for free. My heart for these monsters gets bigger and bigger everyday.   
She told me to meet her at her at an abandoned hangar on the end of the town in the morning; charming, right? Wearing sport shoes, a tank top and leggings, I brought a bottle for water and a sandwich in my purse. I went walking as a warm up, it took about 20 minutes. There, in the front of the hangar's gate, was Undyne with her arms crossed and wearing Sataro's hat. 

*YARE YARE DAZE... 

-Hahahaha, enough role playing, Undyne. Let's begin. 

*Girl, you are no fun... All right. Come in. 

Inside the hangar, there were two brooms on the floor. I think we are sword fighting. 

*Today I will be easy on you, punk. 

She grabbed both brooms. 

*RUN. 

-What?! But how am I going to defend myself?! 

*WITH YOUR FISTS! YOU GOT TO BE READY FOR THE WORST SITUATION POSSIBLE NOW RUUUUUUUN!!! 

[insert 'Spear of Justice' from Undertale OST here] 

I surely ran for my life, but Undyne really is a fearless warrior, I had no chance. Once in a while she hit my head with the broom. It hurts like hell! 

*AM I BEING TO SOFT?! WANT ME TO HIT HARDER?! 

-No no no no no, please! 

*FUHUHUHU OK! I'LL HIT HARDER!! 

Now she was hitting my back and legs too. I started to get tired, so I had no chance, but fight back. I quickly turned around and grabbed one of brooms. 

*OH, THAT'S WHAT I AM TALKING ABOUT! A TRUE WARRIOR NEVER RUNS FROM A FIGHT!! 

She starts hitting me with the other broom while I try to take the other from her hand. 

*YEAH! ENDURE THE PAIN AND NEVER GIVE UP!! 

I've never seen her so excited! It's like we are bonding more and more each second. I use my feet to push her away from the broom on my hands and finally I have a weapon! 

*DON'T HOLD BACK! I'M YOUR ENEMY!! 

Is this the fire Undyne's carries in her heart?! I can feel ours pounding as one! We stare at a each other for a while before the great impact we were going for. We charge at each other. 

*AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRGH!! 

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRGH!! 

As our brooms hit full force, the air surrounding us dislocated so strongly that the hangar's walls bent and the floor cracked. Even the brooms didn't last longer and broke in half. We were breathing fast, looking at each others eyes. What is this power? After some time Undyne's broke the silence. 

-Fuhuhuhu that was fun! Enough for today. Let's take a break. 

She laid on the floor with her legs crossed and arms behind her hand. I got my sandwich and sat beside her. 

*Tell me, why are you learning how to fight? 

-I don't to be the useless lady in distress to anyone, Sans already saved me from a crazy guy trying to attack me. So I need to learn how to solve my problems alone. Why do you want to know? 

*I trained Papyrus and he wanted to join the royal guard, Sans wants to protect those who he loves.. and now you. All my pupils are really dedicated. 

She smiles with all her pride. I heard Papyrus' history at his party, but never heard about Sans training. 

-So you trained Sans too? 

*Actually, Sans is already powerful, but recently he told me something about being worried about our security and wanting to protect us. So I throw my spears at him for some time and he dodges, like this he can increase his speed, endure longer battles and have more magic. This thing has being going for about a week I guess. 

After he slept in my house? That guy who attacked me has something to do with it. 

*...Paps is worried about him, you know? He knows Sans does everything he can to see everyone happy, but he also knows that Sans never does something for himself and suffers alone when something bothers him. Papyrus is no fool, he is smarter than people assume him to be. 

That's true. Maybe I should talk to Paps about Sans, they are brothers after all. We stayed like that for a while until Undyne had to go; she promised Alphys that they would watch some movies today. So we promised to come back here tomorrow at the same hour. My body felt the consequences of that fight only when I arrived on the building; every tiny inch of my body hurts... but still, it feels good. In my porch, I found a jar full of cookies, the black hoodie I lent him that night and a note taped to it: 'You were great today'. Hum... Sans saw me training? But how?? It's like he watches over me all the time. I felt the heat in my face and heart beating harder as I grabbed the hoodie; it smells so good... Is it his smell? I took everything and went inside my home. I need to rest and take these cookies as a treat for my hard work... and I need to wear this hoodie too... It might get cold, you know... I will need it...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So? What do you guys think? ^-^  
> See you tomorrow~! <3


	8. DETERMINATION

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How far can you determination go?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys, I'm sorry! Let's chapter I said that the reader found those things in the porch, but I meant doormat.
> 
> "But, Otakasensei! How could you confuse such different words and things? Learn some english before you write shit. I'm gonna call Todald Dump on you. He will banish your foreigner ass out of this site"
> 
> I don't speak americano, sorry. Não entendi o que você disse, gringo. :V 
> 
> Let's begin our sins, shall we?

This is the last day of training with Undyne after days of sweat, bruises and scratches. We trained a lot of things from punching to noose an angry pig, usually the training lasted until the sunset and everyday I find a treat for me when I got home, but it always was on different places. The first time was the doormat with the jar com cookies and my hoodie, then chocolate on the balcony, and so on... Thank you, Sans... 

Anyway, Undyne told me this power I have is called DETERMINATION, every human has it and can use it various ways, but some people don't know how to use it. Also, Frisk was the most determined human she ever knew, after that I admire that kid even more. She said today I would make a final test of my might and would have some kind of graduation. So, as always, I enter the hangar in the morning to find her standing with her arms crossed. 

*Congratulations, punk! Now, you will have to face to hardest challenge of all! 

I was anxious and scared at the same time. 

-What is it? 

*I was thinking with myself 'what can I do to make this final AWESOME?' so I had the best of idea of all time: you will face Sans! 

The first thing that came in my mind was he bouncing that weird man up and down that night. I'm screwed. 

-But Undyne! That is not fair! 

*Relax! He is prohibited to hurt you, he only trained speed and you trained attack, so he will dodge and you will try to catch him. I will consider your victory if you touch him, like a cat and mouse game. 

-Er.. R-Right, then.. But where is he? 

*He is already inside this hangar! Fuhuhuhu. You have 15 minutes to find and catch him. Starting now! Good luck, pupil! 

Undyne sat on the ground, her arms still crossed and a watch on her pulse to keep track off how much time I have. Oh, great. Sans is the master of getting near people without getting noticed, especially me... Ok, I just need to pay attention to everything... Now taking deep breaths and thinking was the best I could do to make best advantage of my time. If I were him, where I would consider the perfect hiding spot? He can levitate and teleport... There were several rebars in the ceiling, preventing me to see a part of the roof like a perfect bridge. That bonehead could reach it easily. He is up there, isn't he? I slowly got near one of the thin steal walls of the hangar and positioned myself for the perfect punch. I punched the wall, not to break it, but to make it vibrate. The sound was deafening, but the result showed quickly: The rebars were shaking and some fell after sometime. And there he was, looking at me though the hole the fallen rebars left. 

*Sup, scared girl? 

-Sup, bonehead? 

*Nice try, but I don't think I will fall for you that easily. 

He was enjoying it too much and so was I. only 10 minutes left. 

-Don't worry, I'm coming for you! 

I could see on his face he thought about saying a dirty pun, but was kind of embarrassed to direct it to me, he was blushing blue a bit and chuckling, avoiding to look at me. It  
made me go full red, how could he think about this kind of stuff with me?! 

-S-sh-shut up, Sans!  
I had more important thing to do now. How am I going to get up there? I searched for some ladder I could use. There must be something! 

*Hey! You looking for this? 

He was holding an old rusty ladder. I think the workers that abandoned this hangar forgot it. 

*I'm not giving you. 

He was all victorious, smiling like he was the king of this situation. Oh, I am going to remove this smile of his face, I can't stand provocations. Plan B, I had to use my imagination for this. I grabbed one of the rebars and had the craziest idea of my life: pole vault. I never done this before, in any other situation, I surely would fall and plant my face full force in the ground, but I didn't care, I was determined! Undyne and Sans made faces sure demonstrated concern when they saw me smiling ear to ear. I went to the end of the hangar and came running full force, no time to think! STAY DETERMINATED! It was so quick I can't remember the details, but there I was, standing in front or Sans whose sweat was dripping with worries. 

*Are you okay? 

-I...I.. I think I am. 

I looked the height I jumped and it made the determination I had disappear for a sec and it was replaced with sickness and fear. 

-Oh, my.. 

5 minutes left. 

I tried to support a bit of my weight on Sans so I would feel safer but that son of a skeleton had already teleported to the ground. Once again, he smiled like he was victorious and winked. 

*Good for you then! Nice try! 

I started shaking for a bit. 

*If you can go up on your own, you can go down too. 

I couldn't I stood like that for a while trying not to look down. 

*You really are a scared girl after all, aren't you? 

He started teasing me again with his smile! What a motherplucker! Ok, I had enough! I closed my eyes and took deep breaths to calm me down. The determination slowly came back and I looked to him deep inside his eyes. 

-I'll show you who is the scared girl! 

I aimed him and jumped. The plan was to hit him full body, he was a monster skeleton and would be ok, but my human body would sure have some... problems. But I didn't care, I didn't think again. I don't know much about this 'determination' thing, but sure it is scary sometimes. Sans didn't dodge, on the contrary, he opened his arms to catch me. I ended on his arms, I was still in shock for doing something so stupid, but he seemed impressed and happy. 

*Well, you are not a scared girl anymore. Now I have to call you something else. 

Undyne was ecstatic, jumping with her arms in the air like she saw Mew Mew kissy Cutie for the first time. 

*YEAH! THAT WAS AWESOME!! 

Still on Sans arms, Undyne showed me an eye patch just like hers. 

*Now you wear it and be badass all you want!! I'm proud of you, human pupil!! 

She put it on me to covered my left eye, just like her. 

-Thanks, Undyne! I really appreciate it. 

I must have sounded really disappointed, but actually I was trying to hold my tears. Who would have thought I would consider this fishlady as much as a sister? 

*Cheer up! You training is finished, now you can celebrate for the rest of the day! For now I will go home, Alphys must know about awesome moment! Maybe it will inspire her to write some fanfiction. Bye, losers! 

Undyne soon left us alone. I didn't know why, but Sans was giving any signs of letting me go. Our eyes meet for a sec and the butterflies started flying 100mph on my stomachs. 

*I guess I need to give you something too for proving your determination. I know I really cool place, I think you will enjoy it; what do you think? 

Those eyes... Hypnotizing as ever, I can't say no. Never. 

-Sure, why not? 

*Cool. Hold on tighter to me. 

I passed my arms around his neck and our faces got even closer, I think the butterflies found a way to my heart now, it is beating faster and started to feel hot in here... He closed his eyes, maybe he was concentrating? He was teleporting us somewhere really far. It seems that the more distant the place, the harder is to get there. The sensation is weird, it remembers being on the front row of a roller coaster that is starting to fall. I closed my eyes, it is making me a bit sick. But when I opened them again, we were in a cute snowy forest in front of some ruins. 

*Welcome to the underground.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How about some skelekisses next chapter? ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) hmm?
> 
> See you tomorrow! <3


	9. Underground

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There ain't no turning back

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SOMEBODY STOP MY FINGERS! THEY HAVE NO BRAKES!!!  
> I'm going crazy, guys! My sins are taking over this fic!!

I was astonished; how could something so beautiful exist under our feet? I didn't have much time to be with my jaw dropped. Finally, Sans put me on the ground and removed the eye patch Udyne gave me with such caring as if I was made of glass. 

*I think you will enjoy more if you use both your eyes. 

It started to snow and I didn't have anything to protect myself from the snow flakes that fell on my skin; Each one sending shivers down my spine. The short skeleton put the eye patch inside his pockets, took his hoodie off and reveled he was wearing a white shirt under it. I could I see a glimpse of his lumbar spine and collarbone, this vision made me I bite my lips without thinking, like a involuntary contraction. I took some seconds to snap out of it and notice he has giving me his hoodie. 

*Here, you need to it more and I do. 

-I can't accept it, Sans. How about you? Aren't you going to feel cold? 

*Don't worry, I'm already chilled to the bone. 

I think this was his way to say he's not taking no as an answer. I take it as if receinving a gift and wear it quickly. Once again I can feel his smell... So warm... like receiving a hug. I close my eyes and rub my face a bit with the sleeves. Now I feel safe. I think my enjoyment was a bit noticeable, he smiled and looked at me form head to toe. He reached out and holded my hand. 

*Ready? 

I nodded and he guided me through the forest. We passed some kind of gate and saw a conveniently-shaped lamp beside a sentry station. he stopped. 

*I watched for humans here. Let's see if my stuff are still around. 

We went inside the sentry to see several empty ketchup bottles on the floor. Sans really likes ketchup, huh? He touched the counter as a sudden feel of nostalgia hit him; I couldn't tell if it was happy or sad, maybe both, it didn't last long. 

*Well, I guess this isn't exciting enough. Let's see something else.   
We walked a little more, saw another sentry station but this one had a service bell, it was really cute. We passed it after some time we found a snow statue of Papyrus beside a snow pile written 'SANS'. 

-Did he make that? 

*Yup 

-Wow. That's AWESOME! Why don't you have one of this too? 

*I didn't feel like it... 

Oh yeah, the whole resetting thing. 

-But now you can make one. C'mon, let's make yours and take a picture. 

I ran to make the best pile of snow possible, but Sans just stood there looking at me for a while. The plan was to make a statue of him sat while sleeping. It would be funny! 

-C'mon, bonehead! 

After a while, he joined me and slowly got excited to finish it. Sans was so off guard I couldn't prevent to hit him with a snowball once in a while, but I can't compete with his levitation skills, I was buried in the snow a minute after. Sans was allowing himself to be happy for a moment. We weren't as talented as Paps, but it was worth it. 

-It is cool, isn't it? 

*Yeah. 

We just sat on the floor to rest and stared at our magnum opus for a bit. He took a picture of the 'two snow skelebros' and got up. Guess there are many other things he wants to show me. 

*Let's go. There is a place a want to show you. 

-'kay. 

He held my hand again and we walked more than before until we reached a little town called Snowdin. Sans showed me a place called Grillby's where he loved to eat. 

*He still didn't open his new place in the human world, but he does, I will take you there. He is a cool guy, but he is a bit hot headed. 

Why do I have the feel this is a pun and not an actual fact about Grillby's personality? Anyway, we walked even more to see his old house. It looks small, but comfy. 

*I would invite you to enter, but there is nothing inside to see. Paps and me took the furniture to the apartment so... you know. 

So we continued our journey as the snow gave way to beautiful flowers which shine was blue. It was darker here, but their glow illuminated our way. We stopped on a place where even the lake was glowing. 

*I played a prank on frisk here once. I painted the telescope and told him to look in it. 

-No way! You're such a little brat. 

*heheh I know. 

He laid on the floor with his hands behind his head and closed his eyes. 

*Mind if you join me? 

I laid beside him with my hands on my stomach. The roof of the cavern was full of glowing dots, just like a starry night, but prettier. It made me want to cry. 

-It's beautiful. Thank you for bringing me here. 

*It's nothing. 

He turned his head to face me. 

*Are you scared of me? 

-No, why would I? 

*You should. You know what I am capable of, I'm a monster and you've seen me hurt a human. So why do you still trust to me? 

-You are not evil, Sans. You saved my life and is one of my best friends. I can only thank you for everything you've done for me, even after I was rude to you in the elevator and we know each other for a brief time. 

Sans looked back up like he had think about things he's done. 

*I followed you on the night you were attacked. I had a feeling you would needed help. 

I just stared at him, I wasn't creeped at all, I was happy he was there for me and being so caring. 

*I'm sorry, I just didn't want to lose anyone else. If you want me to stop being your friend, you can say it, I won't be mad. 

-So you want to be my guardian angel, then? 

He was shocked and sweaty. Probably Sans was expecting me to hate him forever. 

-That morning we talked about your past, you said something about wanting to be my guardian angel. So, you want to watch over me? 

He blushed and sighted in relief. 

*Hehehe.. I guess I have another job now. Wait here. 

Sans got up and walked a bit until he reached one of those shiny flowers, but this one was tiny. He whispered something to it and ripped it out of the ground. I sat and waited him to come back. When Sans stood in front of me, he placed the flower behind my ear. I could hear it whispering... 

'you are beautiful....' 

It was Sans voice. I blushed to it and hid my face behind my hands. 

*It's an echo flower. They repeat whatever was last spoken to them for eternity. I want you to take this one with you. 

He held both of my hands. 

*Before we were released from the underground, I had no hope, so my HP was only 1, I couldn't sleep because of the fear of losing my friends and brother again... But, after I met you, I could finally dream about having a happier future... I don't have 1 HP anymore, thanks to you... I am the one that should be thankful. 

My face getting warmer, Sans standing in front of me and holding my hands. He bent down a little and pressed his teeth on my forehead. 

*I don't have lips, but I think that will do. 

There was no one there to bother us.. Only the glow of the flowers and the lake. My heart was telling me this was going to be the point of no return and I was ready for it. Now, he pressed his teeth on my left cheek. 

*I can still stop if you want. 

My only reaction was to stroke his cheek bones with both of my hands and look deep inside his eyes before kissing his teeth. The time froze for us there, nothing else matters to me. I didn't want to understand back then, but now I do, I was in love with this skeleton. We felt weird for a bit and looked at each other we like committed a crime to hurt the other. 

*....want to finish the tour? 

-Yes. 

I stood up and we didn't say anything. He showed me Hotland where Alphys' lab used to be, but we just looked at it from the distance, probably because of his bad memories in the lab. The last stop was inside the throne room, full of yellow flowers. They were a bit wilted, after all no one was there to take care of them, so I just gave myself to the job to water today, Asgore would've done it. We left the underground through the passage behind the throne where the barrier used to be. We could see the sun setting for a bit. 

*Want to go home now? 

-Yeah, I.. I think it's time. 

He opened his arms, He didn't need to say that I needed to hold on to him again. I hugged him and waited the teleport. He got us to the front of my apartment. 

*So... Papyrus organized a movie night with me for today and it would be cool if you show up, if you want to of course. It's a horror movie, so we thought it would be cool if it starts midnight. 

We just got silent for a moment. 

-Don't worry, I'll be there. 

He smiled and turned around. 

*Great. See you, cupcake. 

I just looked at him stunned, maybe he said it without thinking. He turned around once more to see me. 

*Since I can't call you scared girl anymore, I think this is a pretty nickname for you now. I like cupcakes. 

He just went downstairs without saying anything else and forgot to take back his hoodie. I still didn't have a proper reaction, just stood there like a rock. I can't think properly! Maybe we should just forget what happened in the underground, like it was a bad dream, but my heart wouldn't allow it and the flower wasn't helping either. 

'You're beautiful....' 

I don't know what to do anymore. The only thing that is right in my mind now is that I am going to a movie night at his house.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *fake piano*  
> Caaaaaaan you feeeeeeeeel the looooooove toniiiiiiiiight?
> 
> See you guys tomorrow :3


	10. Movie Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I think you have a brother (-in-law) now

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WOW... almost 2K hits?? You guys are the best!! I didn't think I could take this fic this far and I still have some things to write before finishing it (THINGS LIKE SINS *evil laughter*).  
> I could've never done this without you guys support. Thanks :]
> 
> Let's talk with Paps now!

I used some of my time to rest after I put the flower in a pot. I kept one after a plant I had died, I thought it would be useful someday and here we are. I place the flower and the eye patch on the beside table, this is the best place: morning sun and I can remember easily to water it. 

'You are beautiful....' 

Oh my... I've forgot about it for a minute. But no time to waste now... Time to go to the brothers' place. It's 10 to midnight and I can't show up empty-handed, so I put a chocolate bar inside one of the pockets of Sans' hoodie and went without thinking too much about what happened in the underground.  
I could already hear Papyrus complaining from the corridor. 

'SANS! THE POPCORN IS BURNING!! WHY ARE YOU SO DISTRACTED TODAY??' 

I couldn't hear Sans answer, so I rang the bell. 

'SHE IS HERE!' 

I had to wait for a bit before Paps opened the door with the cutest smile only he could've made. 

'HI, NEIGHBOR! WELCOME ONCE AGAIN TO OUR HOME! PLEASE, COME IN! I TRIED TO CALL MY FRIENDS, BUT HTEY ALREADY HAD SOMETHING ELSE TO DO TONIGHT.' 

I entered their living room and saw the table with popcorn, soda and mint candy, Mintos I think, so I just put my chocolate bar there. The couch beside it was with a blanket. 

'OH, YOU BROUGHT SOMETHING TOO? THAT IS VERY COOL OF YOU! MY BROTHER IS IN THE KITCHEN, HE WILL JOIN US IN A MINUTE, BUT FOR NOW LET'S CHAT FOR A BIT' 

We sat in the couch and Paps started the conversation, talking low, almost like whispering gossip to a friend, but with a sad feel to it. 

'YOU AND MY BROTHER REALLY ARE GOOD FRIENDS, RIGHT?' 

I couldn't hide my jitters. 

-Hm.. Yeah, we are.. friends. 

'GREAT! USUALLY SANS IS SAD, DESPITE HIS JOKES AND GRIN. I CAN ALWAYS TELL, BUT HE NEVER OPENS UP TO ME.' 

Now I feel bad, he told me all of his worries, but not to his brother. 

'..YET, AFTER YOU GAVE HIM THOSE CUPCAKES, HIS HOPE INCREASED AND HE APPERS TO BE HAPPIER EVERYDAY... WOWIE, HE EVEN PICKED UP HIS SOCKS AFTER HE SAID YOU WERE COMING!' 

So.. HP means HOPE? I.. I didn't know.. Paps held my hand and looked look at me intensely. 

'I DON'T KNOW WHAT YOU DID, BUT YOU ARE VERY SPECIAL TO HIM. I DON'T FEEL JEALOUS OF YOU, I'M JUST HAPPY MY BROTHER IS GETTING BETTER. THANK YOU, YOU ARE LIKE A SISTER TO ME NOW.' 

I held my tears, these monsters really are like a family to me. I held his hand tighter. 

-Paps, I.. Thanks.. I appreciate it. 

Sans came from the kitchen holding some fries in a bowl, the smell of the grease was really strong, but the ketchup all over it helped to ease it a bit. 

'SANS! GREASY FOOD AGAIN? DON'T YOU EVER GET TIRED OF IT?' 

*Nope. 

'ARGH! YOU ARE IMPOSSIBLE!' 

Sans sat beside me, so I stayed between the skeleton brothers. 

*Hey, cupcake. 

-Hi, Sans. 

'WOWIE, YOUR NICKNAME IS CUPCAKE? THAT IS DISHONORABLE. HE GAVE YOU THAT NAME?' 

-haha yeah. 

'THAT IS DISRESPECTUL, SANS!' 

*No, it's not. Maybe I should give you one too. 

'NO!' 

-How about Papaya? 

Sans chuckled. 

*Papaya, that is a good one. 

'AAARGH! YOU ARE WALKING TOO MUCH WITH MY BROTHER! YOU'RE BECOMING A SECOND SANS. LET'S BEGIN THIS MOVIE BEFORE I GO CRAZY!' 

Sans covered all of us with the blanket and handed me the popcorn. The movie was called A Night Mare on Elm Street, it is about a Mare that eats people while they are sleeping. Very bad and gory, but it was enough to bring good laughs to me and Sans, Paps on the other hand got a bit scared. They movie ended 1:30am, only some popcorn was left, Sans ate the whole bowl of fries and Paps ate the chocolate to call himself down. 

'WELL, THAT WAS... SOMETHING.' 

*Time for you to sleep, Paps. 

'YEAH, I KNOW, BUT BEFORE THAT I WOULD LIKE TO INVITE OUR GUEST TO SLEEP HERE WITH US TONIGHT!' 

Both of them looked at me, waiting for my answer with puppy eyes. I felt a bit of a pressure. 

-If you guys want it so much I can stay, but I have to work tomorrow morning, so I'll leave early. 

'THAT'S GREAT! TOMORROW I'LL MAKE SOME OF MY SPAGHETTI FOR YOU TO EAT AT YOUR WORK. SANS LOVES IT, RIGHT BROTHER?' 

*Yup, bro. Your spaghetti is the best. 

'IT'S A DEAL! GOOD NIGHT.. CUPCAKE! NYEHEHEHE' 

Paps petted my head and went to his room. 

'SANS, HELP ME TO GET THAT SPARE PILLOW!' 

*Ok. 

Sans followed him and so I was alone in the living room. Since I was going to wake up early, I laid and covered myself with the blanket to get ready to sleep. It took a while, I was almost sleeping but Sans finally came back with a pillow under his arms. 

*Sorry if I took so long. Here, lift your head. 

He placed the pillow under my head and stroked my hair. After this caress, he bended a bit to approach slowly his face to mine and touched my forehead with his teeth. 

*I don't want to forget what happened today, but how about you? 

There goes my heart again, almost suffocating me to confess. 

-I don't want to forget it too. 

His face still near mine, we looked at each other and the warmth increased. 

*Can I consider that a date then? 

I couldn't hold my emotions anymore, I held his hand and cried with happiness. 

-Yes! 

He hugged me strongly. No word were needed at that moment and I wished it to last forever, but he had to let me sleep sooner or later. Sans slowly freed me from his embrace and headed to his room. 

*If you need anything, just knock on my door. Good night, cupcake. 

-Good night, angel... 

Could I be happier? I think not, this is what heaven must feel like: complete peace and happiness. I will continue like this as long as he stays with me...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oowwwnn <3
> 
> See you guys tomorrow!


	11. Tori's Place

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Do not be afraid, my child.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, guys!  
> This chapter is going up earlier than usual, this is just an exception, so it won't happen again!  
> I have some commitments tonight, so I had to write this chapter after lunch.  
> Hope you guys enjoy it!

I slept really well that night, but I woke up to the smell of tomato sauce and knocking pots. Papyrus was serious about making me spaghetti, huh? I folded the blanket the best way I could and headed to the kitchen, there was Paps wearing a white chef hat and pink apron written 'Caution: Hot Stuff', I'm not sure if it's a present from Mettaton or just Paps bought it being the cinnamon roll he is, but it was cool on him either way. 

-Good morning, Papyrus! 

-It's smells really good! 

'OF COURSE! I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, AM THE BEST COOK IN THIS WORLD!' 

-Where is Sans? 

'TORIEL CALLED HIM BEFORE DAWN, SHE SAID IT WAS AN EMERGENCY, SO HE JUST LEFT WITHOUT SAYING ANYTHING ELSE' 

-Oh.. 

I sat in the small table they had in the kitchen. 

'NOW, TASTE A SMALL SAMPLE OF MY DELICIOUS FOOD!' 

He gave me a fork and plate with some spaghetti in it. It looked really good and the smell was delicious to, so I was greedy and put a really big portion in my mouth... The taste... It was the perfect opposite of the look and smell together. Some parts were ice cold the others were burning hot. What is it? Tastes like spoiled fish.. and a bit of ginger? Oh.. I want to spit it so bad, but Paps was looking at me with the eyes of a child that saw Santa putting his presents under his Christmas tree. I chewed it slowly, my eyes were watery and I swallowed it. I can feel my body already screaming in agony. 

'SO, WHAT DO YOU THINK?' 

I couldn't tell him the truth, but I couldn't lie too. So I thought of the best answer possible. 

-I've never eaten something like this in my whole life. 

'REALLY? WOWIE, I'M SO HAPPY! THEN I'LL MAKE MORE FOR YOU!' 

-NO! I mean... It's too much hard work, you don't need to do it. 

'BALONEY! I WILL DO ALL THE SPAGHETTI IN THE WORLD IF MY FRIENDS LIKE IT!' 

Oh shit... Fortunately, I was saved by the bell, I mean, someone rang the doorbell and I ran to open it, anything to keep me away from that food. It was Sans and he seemed scared. 

-Sans, what's wrong? 

*We need to leave right now! Tell Paps. 

He hushed to his room, I am scared now, so I went to the kitchen. 

-Paps, Sans said we need to leave now. He is in a hurry. 

'NOW? BUT, WHERE ARE WE GOING?' 

-I don't know. 

Sans came back to lock the door, are we in danger? 

*You two, grab my hand. We are going to Tori's place, Undyne, Mettaton and Alphys are there too. 

Paps was already taking off his hat and apron when we heard someone knocking at the door. 

*Damn it, not now! 

Sans held our hands to teleport us. Whoever was knocking, it seemed eager to get inside. In a instant, we were next to a cute house on the hill, like those houses everybody draw once when was a kid. It was on the edge of the town, some streets after the hangar I trained with Undyne. Sans knocked and Asgore opened the door. 

-I'm so glad you are all safe, come inside, quickly! 

Paps and I were just as lost a blind man in a firefight. I thought about my work for a moment, but it looked like an emergency, so I let it slide. Everybody was in the living room sitting on the couch, but Asgore and Toriel, but all of them had an worried face. 

-What is going on? 

Tori approached me and held my right hand. 

*Greetings once again, dear. I'm sorry to bring you here, but it's for your own good. I'm afraid we all are in great danger. 

-Why? What happened? 

Asgore stood beside Toriel with a sad expression, holding himself together before speaking. 

*Frisk was attacked on the park by a strange man holding a knife, I was able to defend my child and the man ran away. Frisk is resting in our bed now, but according to what Sans told me about this man's appearance, he is the same man that attacked you that night. 

I could feel Sans angry energy and his eyes turning full black behind me. Alphys stood up from the couch and proceeded with the conversation. 

*I've been.. researching and according with some things I've found, he might be part of a monsterphobic organization. They are organizing some kind of monster extermination around the town, but I... I can be wrong, you know? 

Undyne was wearing an armor and holding a spear, I suppose it is from her royal guard days? She stood from the couch too. 

*Alright! We are going full security mode right now! We are all sleeping here tonight and I don't want anybody walking alone starting today, so we will organize ourselves in teams and I will guard the house tonight. 

So it was done. The teams were: Asgore+Alphys were going to sleep on Frisk's room. Alphys on the bed and Asgore agreed to sleep on a chair, he said he was used to it from his throne days; Sans+Me on the guests' room, it was a single bed for both of us; Toriel+Frisk on the couple's room in a double bed; Mettaton+Papyrus on the living room, but Papyrus would sleep on the couch and Mettaton said he could enter on standby mode beside it on the floor. We couldn't leave our partner alone by no means. Undyne would stay outside and patrol around the house. 

We were really tense, but Toriel didn't want us to stay like that in her house, she rented this place because it was the biggest place she could afford so she could have everybody she loved comfy inside, Tori wanted everyone to feel happy in here, so she suggested some mime to ease our moods and cooked some pies for us. The teams were the ones we organized, because Undyne wanted to stay out of it, she said she didn't want to let her guard gown too much, so she would just watch. These monster are very competitive, Tori specially. She probably played this a thousand times, she was excellent and Frisk was even better, we were no match for them. 

The twilight appeared, reminding us about how much time we had fun without even notice and we needed to get ourselves ready to sleep. Lucky, Frisk and I were the only humans, so there was no problems like bathroom lines. I took a quick bath and Tori lent me her clothes to pass the night. If on her it was already big, imagine it on me! But I wouldn't complain, it was comfortable. I headed to the guest room to rest, it was really fun, even after all this madness. Sans was looking outside at the window, like he was guarding with Undyne, I sit on the bed. 

-Relax, Sans. Everything is going to be fine! Undyne is a great guard. 

*I know, but I still feel like something is wrong. We are missing something about this guy... 

-Maybe, but you won't get your answers waiting for something to happen on the window. 

He was still looking outside and stressed, no doubt about that, so I tried to ease his spirit. 

-Hey, bonehead. Why does the bunny husband divorced the bunny wife? 

He turned around to look at me, good, I have his attention now. 

*I don't know, why? 

-Because she didn't carrot about him at all. 

He laughed for a bit. 

*Wow, you are really becoming a second me. Now you just need to shave your hare. 

hahaha I think this is a sign he relaxed for now. 

-Let's sleep for now, you look tired. 

*All right, I don't think anybunny will show up tonight to attack us, I will rest. 

Oh god, I unleashed the great pun plague, he won't stop, will he? 

-Hahaha please, Sans, shut up. 

*You want me to stop? I have many others, but I don't think you want to hare them. 

I facepalmed, it is impossible to stop him, so I just lay on the bed and cover my ears with the pillow. He turned off the lights and laid beside me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [ BRUCE BUFFER'S VOICE ]
> 
> ARE YOU READY TO SIN?  
> IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIT'S TIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIME!
> 
>  
> 
> See you guys tomorrow~!


	12. Our Only Chance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [NSFW][NSFW][NSFW][NSFW][NSFW][NSFW][NSFW][NSFW][NSFW][NSFW]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I said there would be no more exceptions about the chapters common schedule, but good and unexpected things happened last night. So this chapter is going to be an exception too.  
> Let's say that I got to watch Star Wars VII on the release day 00:01am!! The movie ended 02:30am!! But when I got home, I didn't sleep because of the excitment, so I just wrote this chapter.  
> It was AWESOME!!  
> I recommend to everybody, go watch it, the movie is great!!  
> \------------------------------------------------------  
> Now, about the chapter...  
> [NSFW info]  
> It has ecto tongue and dick, sensitive bones, orgasms, and bad words...  
> Let's say I got a bit carried away.... But I regret nothing!!!
> 
> Thanks to [HEADPHONES ARE NECESSARY IF YOU WANT TO HEAR THEY SINNING]  
> @alwaysaslutforsans( https://soundcloud.com/alwaysaslutforsans )  
> @SansSkelebro( https://soundcloud.com/gotta_play_that_trumbone )  
> for inspiring me. They were the beautiful people that worked on Sans' voice SINNING for the horny fandom. Go check them out if you haven't! They are really good! *¬*
> 
> Let's start the sin section, shall we?

It was a single bed, so I thought about giving him some space, but I was already on the edge of it. To make it more comfortable to him, I turned my body to lay on my right side, giving my back to him, that way he would feel better to sleep. 

*Hey, I'm an expert on sleeping, you know? I can tell you are not comfortable, come closer to me. 

He passed his right arm under the gap between my neck and the bed, his hand reached for my left shoulder and pulled me closer to him, hugging me from behind, I can feel his ribs touching my back, Sans is so warm... He whispers to me. 

*I want you right now. 

His breath on my nape sent shivers down my spine. This was just to much for my body to handle, I can feel my blood boiling and my inner thighs holding themselves together. Shit.. I can't go on like this, the house is crowded and I'm restless about this sudden situation. 

-Why here? Why now? 

He answers with a farewell tone, as if he knew something bad would happen to him in the future. 

*I'm afraid we might not have another chance.. So Please.. Please.. 

He touched my neck with his teeth and held my waist with his left hand. 

*..Can I make you mine tonight? 

My heart beat is off the charts, my body wants him so badly too... I reached to his left cheekbone with my left hand, turned my head a bit to kiss his right cheekbone. 

-So let's enjoy this moment like it was the last one. 

Sans' right hand slowly slides from my shoulder to my boobs, he caresses them carefully, making me bite my lips. He opened his mandible and bit my neck softly, It almost like a provocation to me. My spine arched slightly. 

*You want me to bite harder? 

-Yes, please... 

Sans penetrates harder his teeth in my skin, I can feel it getting sore, but it feels good at the same time. The only thing that came out of my mouth when I opened it were little moans, I tried to hold them as much as I could. Sans on the other hand liked the sounds and tried to make them stronger. 

*You're body is so perfect... everything about you is perfect... 

Still biting me, he grabs one of my boobs with his right hand and makes circles around my nipple with his index finger. I left another moan scape, but I bite my lips harder to hold them. 

*I guess I need to use my special attack... 

His left eye shined blue, he wasn't kidding anymore. I could feel his jaw getting wet, but this is impossible, isn't it? I moved a bit of my neck to look at him and got a glimpse of a blue neon tongue. He licked me from shoulders to the back of my ear while his left hand slid from my waist to my pussy, this was too much. My eyes were rolling at this point, pathetic is it not? I was already losing control. Sans stopped for a moment to take off the dress I was wearing, I was only using panties at that moment. He looked at me from head to toe. 

*You're beautiful.... 

He takes his shirt off and gets on top of me. I reach for his ribs and stroke them with the point of my fingers, he tilts his head back and moans to my touch. The face he made while I touched him, it was precious, I wanted to see it everyday. I try to explore more of his body, so I slide my fingers his vertebrae, now guess who is holding the moans? I could see him shivering after some time playing with his lumbar spine. 

*You... aaaahmm.. You're a little freak, aren't you? 

Sans leaned over me to bite my lips while I touched his pelvis this time, I could feel his moans escaping and tongue begging to come out. I lick his teeth so he would open his mandible and he did it. Our tongues got interlaced with such passion, but Sans stopped, by the looks on his face and the shivering, he was almost there but didn't want to cum first. I took my panties off and so he did with his shorts. 

*I still have something else for you, but let me try something before. 

Sans grabbed my thighs firmly with his tongue lolling out. He licked my inner thighs, making my spine arch again. Slowly he got closer and closer to my pussy, until he finally reached my clit and made circular movements around it. I was grappling the sheets while losing control, my moans got louder and louder each time he penetrated his tongue inside. 

-S-sans... S-stop... Please... I'm going to-! 

I couldn't hold much longer, I finally came and al I could do was to moan loud, press Sans between my thighs and grapple the sheets even harder. It was so intense, my legs were shaking after it was over, but Sans wasn't done. 

*Now comes the best part. 

His tongue disappeared, but now Sans had a blue neon dick. He rubs it against my pussy and it makes me horny again... Slowly, I get penetrated, it hurts a bit, but the pleasure was much bigger than the pain. Sans caresses my hair and slides to one of my cheeks. 

*You're body is so perfect... everything about you is perfect... 

The rhythm gets faster each minute just as our moans. It feels so good! Sans was making that precious face again and grabbing hard on my waist. 

*Ugh... Fuck... 

-Don't stop, Sans! I'm so close! 

His thrusts get stronger and stronger, until we couldn't hold it longer. 

-SAAAANS! 

*NNNNGH! 

We came together, both of our bodies sweaty and tired, Sans fell to my side with his eyes closed and taking deep breaths. My legs were weak again, but I still had some energy to stroke and kiss his forehead. 

-You okay? 

*Couldn't be better. Sorry if I hurt you. 

-You didn't. 

Sans hugged me from the front this time and rested his skull on my chest. 

*I love you. 

So these were the words my heart waited all this time to hear him saying. I feel a flush of happiness in my soul as I hugged him back and kissed his skull. 

-I love you too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I authorize you to use this chapter for sinning reasons :V  
> Bye~!  
> See you guys tomorrow!!


	13. Bad News

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hOOOOI!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is one is shorter compared to the other chapters, but I hope it's good for you guys :)  
> The plot is getting thicker!

I woke up with Sans still on my arms. He is so cute when he is sleeping... I tried to be very careful to get up without waking him up, still he growled and frowned when sensed I was leaving the bed. I smooch his forehead, that should tranquillize him. I hope we didn't make too much noise last night, if someone heard us I'll wear a paper bag on my head for the rest of my life... I wear Tori's dress back again and go to the living room where Paps and Mettaton are sleeping, nobody was awake yet, except Asgore who was making mint tea in the kitchen. 

-Good morning, Asgore! 

*Howdy, Good morning! You want some tea? 

-No, thanks, but I'll take it outside for Undyne, she must be tired after this patrol night. 

I tiptoe through the living room to not wake Papyrus and Mettaton up and leave the house, it was a beautiful day outside, Birds are singing, flowers are blooming... On days like these, kids like Frisk, should be playing in the garden. 

-Morning, Undyne! 

I didn't see her outside, so I looked to the sides of the house to see if she was somewhere near, but she wasn't. I gulp to the sense that something was wrong, then I heard giggles. 

*I'm here. 

I must be hearing stuff, there is no one here! 

*Up here! 

I look to the roof and there was Undyne sitting. 

*Fuhuhuhuhu... It was funny seeing you blindly looking for me. Good morning, pupil! What do you want? 

-Nothing, I just came here to hand you this cup of mint tea. 

*Thanks, I appreciate it. Leave it on the floor and I will get down to take it. 

-'Kay... So, Did you see anything suspicious? 

*Nah, everything is normal, just some smoke coming from the city like something caught fire.. Is anyone up yet? I'll only rest when I know there will be other strong monster awake. 

-Asgore is already up. 

*Good! I'll get down in a minute. 

-Ok. 

I take this moment to verify if everyone is ok on their rooms starting with Alphys, she was starting to wake up, rubbing her eyes while laying on the bed, I didn't bother her at that moment, so I proceeded to the couple's room. I peeked through the door to see Tori sleeping and Frisk standing next to the door looking at me, it was a bit freaky at first, but I reassured myself, they are a good kid, can't mean no harm to anyone. They pulled my dress as to invite me inside and I entered the room. They pulled once more for me to get on my knees and again I did as they asked. 

-What is it? 

Frisk extended their hand and pointed, after doing so a orange word appeared in midair where their fingers where pointing: RESET. Oh my god, so that's how it happens! Frisk has the future off this world in the palm of his hand like it was just a button to reset a game! I didn't know if I felt relief or fear to know they have such a heavy responsibility and power. Frisk smiled and touched the word I froze for a moment, he is going to reset everything! 

-No! 

But when he touched the reset button, nothing happened. They touched it again and again but there was nothing. Frisk lost the ability to reset! YES!! Sans is going to be so happy when he finds out! I held both of their hands. 

-Thank you! 

Frisk hugged me and it was a memorable moment, they showed me their greatest power and their mercy for everything that exists. Tori started to wake up on the bed, maybe I was being too noisy, time to me to leave her to rest. I held one of Frisk's hands and went with them to the kitchen. 

*Howdy, my child! What do you want for breakfast? 

Frisk ran to hug Asgore, this was a beautiful and simple family moment, so precious... Undyne finally got down from the roof and entered the living room, she was probably heading to the one of the rooms to meet Alphys, but someone rang the bell. Undyne quickly entered full battle mode, grabbing her spear and running towards the door to open it. I got ready for the worst possible thing to happen, while Asgore hid Frisk behind his legs. Undyne quickly opened it and was already attacking but she stopped on the last second. Standing in the doormat, a strange looking creature. 

*hOI!! im temmie!! 

The sound was loud enough to wake Papyrus and Mettato, in a second they were standing panting from the scare. 

*TEM brings impotant messag!! Monsters r being attacked downton!! 

Undyne still was a bit suspicious about this... thing. 

*Who sent you?? 

*Napstabook!! 

I could swear I've heard a crack inside Mettaton's circuits, I didn't have the time to ask if he was okay, he rushed his way outside screaming. 

*BLOOKY, I'M COMING FOR YOU!! PLEASE, BE OKAY!! 

-WAIT! METTATON! DON'T GO ALONE! 

Alphys came running from her room. 

*W-what happened? 

-Napstablook called for help, monsters are being attacked downtown and Mettaton went alone. 

*N-no, this can't be happening! 

Alphys ran after Mettaton, Undyne followed her and so did I but first I had to talk to Asgore. 

-We'll bring Mettaton back in a second! Protect the house and tell Sans to wait me here! 

I know he said something, but I didn't have time to listen. I had to protect my friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We are near the end of our fanfic folks.... 3  
> I don't know how many chapters more, but get your kokoros ready  
> Bye  
> See you guys tomorrow~!


	14. From Bad to Worse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ....Greetings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have nothing creative to say today :V 
> 
> HAVE FUN!

I tried my best to catch up with my friends, but just as we entered downtown, they all stopped, giving me the time to reach them. 

-What's wrong?? 

I should've looked ahead of us before asking, the answer was already there. The whole city was pure chaos, people were running everywhere, cars and buildings were on fire, including the one me and the skeleton brothers lived in. We were all astonished and even scared at some point, still our team didn't have time, we had to save Blooky and whoever more was in danger. To make things worse, I saw the strange man who attacked me running after a cute looking ghost into a alleyway between two buildings. 

-Guys! Over there! A ghost needs our help! 

Mettaton and Undyne were the first to run inside they alley followed by Alphys and me. The small ghost was trapped between a wall and the man, there was no exist. Luckily for the phantom, Mettaton got the man's attention. 

*My, my... I bilieve that's my cousin who you are messing with... I think we are going to have a problem, darling. 

The guy looked at us without being surprised, but his aura.. Made every inch of my body freeze. What is this murderous feeling? I gaze to the side to see if I'm the only one with this pain on my soul, but no, everybody was apprehensive. Suddenly, Mettaton spoke. 

*Alphys... I owe you a lot of my life, if it wasn't for you, I'll never be the star that I'm today... for that I thank you. 

*B-but, Mettaton, why are you bringing this right now?? 

*I'm sorry, darling. But this party must go on without me. 

I couldn't even see what happened after that moment, light and smoke mingled together to reveal Mettaton's body modified after everything settled down. Now he had a canon on his right hand, a really big shoulder pad with spotlights on it, almost like forming wings and his right eye was glowing. 

*BEHOLD THE WONDER THAT IS METTATON NEO, HUMAN! YOU SHOULDN'T HAVE MESSED WITH BLOOKY! 

Blooky? So that ghost is Napstablook. How a robot and a ghost are cousins?? Never mind, there's no time to that. I took the time to look at Blooky once more, he had tears on his eyes and was smiling while looking at Mettaton, he took his time and slowly passed through the wall to not attract that guys attention. Now he's safe, we all breathe a sigh of relief, yet the man didn't move or showed any emotions. What does he want from us?! He slowly started to smile while reaching for his pockets. Undyne quickly predicated his move. 

*Stand back! He is going to attack!! 

We didn't have time to react, he was too quick. Mettaton was stabbed on his chest and collapsed on the floor, Alphys ran to help her dear friend. 

*Mettaton! NOOOOOOO!! 

Undyne moved to the front of Alphys to protect her from any harm. Now the guy is approching me. Shit, I need to act, but none of my muscles are moving! My hear is jumping out of my chest! He is a foot away from me, I can see his creepy smile and eyes as red as blood. 

'Greetings, fellow human... My name is Chara' 

He softly pressed the knife point a little bit above my heart. 

'I can sense I great determination coming from you... pity that no one taught you to take full advantage from it correctly.... I can teach you... Come with me' 

I don't want to go with him, yet there is something seductive about his voice, it is like I am talking to a divine creature. At that moment, my body wasn't obeying me anymore, my hands slowly reached for him, no matter how much I try to stop myself. I look into Chara's eyes again.. So alluring... I want to be with Chara, so I embrace this desire to obey him... He has the eyes of an angel... An angel? ... 

Something popped on my mind, yes, I already have an angel, his name is Sans, not this piece of shit. My body resisted once more, I need to be strong! Alphys suddenly charged against Chara with her head, her eyes watery and screaming, I think she is not thinking about this, she entered berserk mode. Chara was ready to cut Alphys in half, but Undyne pulled pushed her to the side, hurting her leg in the process and kneeing on the floor. Alphys eyes were more watery than before, she hugged Undyne. 

*No no no no no no, I can't lose you! 

*It's okay, Alphys. I couldn't lose you too... So that's why I did this... 

Chara, you little bastard.. No one makes my friends suffer. My body is mine once again, I got full movement of it. I enter in fighting position, as Undyne taught me. But he is not threatened by me. 

'I'm afraid you don't have the power to fight me' 

I feel a shadow from upside, someone is in the top of the building watching this, I have a warm feel in my heart. 

-I know I don't. But, maybe I know someone who has. 

A bone came flying from upside of the building, hurting Chara's arm, causing him to back off a bit, still he wasn't going to give up so easily. The sun didn't allow me to see who was up there, but that voice and that blue fire was unmistakable. 

*P a l , Y o u ' l l b e d e a d w h e r e y o u s t a n d . . .

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Mordecai & Rigby*  
> OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOHHHHH
> 
> See you tomorrow~! <3


	15. Blood and Tears

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Can you feel even more pain?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the lack of chapter yesterday, guys... I had to take care of 3 kids until 4 am and then I had to go on a 3 hour car trip, needles to day that I didn't live yesterday, I only slept :V
> 
> To compensate, I'll publish 2 chapters today :3 Once again, Sorry
> 
> Let's begiiiiiiiin!

Sans was ready to throw another bone (no pun intended) at Chara, but they ran past us and escaped from our vision. 

*O h n o y o u d o n ' t . . . 

Sans teleported, now both of them were out of sight. I didn't have the time to feel relieved, Mettaton was on the floor, Undyne was hurt and Sans could be in danger. We need to get back Tori's house.

*Oh, my! Are you guys ok?

I looked back and there was Tori holding Frisk's hand. You really are a goat mom, appearing on the moments we need you the most.

-Toriel! How did you know we were here?

*When Asgore told Sans you were following Mettaton into the city, he got crazy and teleported! We all went to downtown and it was easy to find his blue fire above this building. Are you hurt? 

-Don't worry about me, but Undyne and Mettaton need help.

The severity of the situation hit her deep; she put her hand of her chest and frowned as if she was preparing herself to attack who did this.

*Who would do such a vile thing?

-They said their name was Chara, they chased Napstablook to this alley, but we followed them and prevented the worst to happen. Unfortunately, we weren't as strong as them.

I don't think Toriel paid any attention to most of the words I said, she was just pale, with her mouth open as if she was going to say something but nothing came, looking at me with her eyes wide and watery. She started to shake, her legs were wobbly.

*D-d-did.... Did you just said... C-chara?

-Y-yeah… What’s wrong, Tori?

She knelt on the floor with her hands on her face, I could hear her crying.

*My child… my child is alive…

I couldn’t hear what she said, but I knew this wasn’t good. Asgore arrived shortly after, he probably thought Toriel was crying because she was worried about us. We didn’t need to say nothing to him, the glimpse of Undyne and Mettaton were enough for him to act. 

*I came as fast as I could.

He grabbed both of them on his arms.

*We need to go back to the house, let Sans handle everything for now.

He turned around and looked at Tori with the most caring eyes I’ve seen him do.

*C’mon dear, you are a strong mama. Let’s go back home.

She got up and seemed she was using all of her strength doing so. Frisk looked at her with sad eyes, there was nothing they could do to ease her suffering. 

*Asgore, they are here.

*Who, dear?

*Chara.

The moods were heavy now, Asgore looked at me.

*Is that true?

I nodded; I wasn’t able to tell all of those horrible things again, I didn’t want him to feel the same pain as Toriel. If I knew I was going to make her feel that way, I wouldn’t have said anything. Asgore approached Tori more, kissed her forehead and looked inside her eyes. Both of them are crying now.

*Tori, our children are dead. No matter how we try to bring them back or to forget them… We won’t. The same goes for the pain. Whoever did this, is not one of our children.

I cannot even imagine their pain, losing both of their kids… Life really is beautiful and sad. They now were walking, probably going home. Alphys and I started to follow them, we were a few steps behind.

*You know.. They had a son and an adopted human kid that fell to the underground, Asriel and Chara. But now nothing is left for them… But they still fight, you know? For us, their subjects and friends.

-I had no clue! Now I really feel like garbage… 

*It’s okay.. You didn’t have bad intentions…

We walk for a bit before I touch on another heavy subject.

-What will happen to Mettaton?

Alphys lowers her head.

*I need to check if his motherboard was hit… I-I always destroy everything I love… I can’t protect anyone…

-Hey, hey… Don’t say those kind of things about yourself.

She started to cry, but quietly, maybe she didn’t want anyone to see or hear it.

*But it’s true.. I’m useless… useless… A stupid useless waste of life… Maybe everyone would be happier if Asriel was alive and I dead.

I could hear those stuff anymore, I hugged Alphys.

-You are not useless; you are not a waste of life. Everyone yesterday in Toriel’s house loves you, especially Undyne and we would be very sad if something bad happens to you. Please, all those things you said to me about not having bad intentions, say those things to yourself sometimes. 

She was speechless now. Those are words of someone who was carrying desperate thoughts for a long time; she needs a hug for now. She cried a bit harder, so she took of her glasses and hugged me back. Alphys cleaned her glasses on her lab coat, dried her tears and we proceeded the rest of the way in silence that was only broken when Undyne looked at us from above Asgore’s shoulder and smiled to say she was okay with a thumbs up. The sight made Alphys smile and wave; I think this is enough to make her rethink about her value to us. 

We were near the house now, I want to kick Chara’s ass so bad. Since they arrived, everything they did was to make my dear friends cry and get hurt. Next time I find them, I will break their smile with my fists! Toriel opened the door for Asgore who put Mettaton and Undyne on the couch. Tori was already getting the first aid kit for Undyne and getting help from Frisk, I guess I’ll help Alphys with Mettaton then, I don’t know anything about robotics, but I can help.  
We didn’t notice that Asgore wasn’t on the living room until he came back.

*Papyrus isn’t back yet. You’ll look for him in the city.

-I’ll go with you.

*No, I don’t want anyone else to get hurt.

-Me neither, that’s why I want to go.

He looked at me with a smile.

*You really are a determined human, just like Frisk…

We heard someone knocking on the door, Asgore went to open it. Everybody was tense and awaiting Chara to be behind of that door. But, it was Napstablook and Sans crying and holding unconscious Papyrus on his arms. Sans was bleeding, but he didn’t care, his brother was more important.

*Please, please! Save my brother!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All of this is so sad, I can't even handle this much feels D:
> 
> The next chapter will be up in a minute!


	16. Get ready! II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> everything seems calm before the real storm

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here it iiiiiis,
> 
> Let's go deeper on this fic!

That sight made my heart split in half. I wasn’t able to hold my tears, not even Undyne could hide her pain. Asgore held Paps on his arms and headed to the guest room and Blooky went to stay by Mettaton’s side, I stroked both of Sans’ cheekbones.

-Are you alright?

I did the question, even though the answer was obviously on my front. His chest was cut. It was possible to see his sternum covered in blood through the rip on his hoodie. 

*I’m fine… Chara is back… They were the one that killed us all in the other timeline… Now they are here… 

-Relax, now we have to take care of you too.

*No, Paps jumped in front of me to save my life, my little brother didn’t have to do this! Chara laughed and told me to come back to the underground place where I should’ve died long ago tomorrow to bury me after I cried the death of my own brother at home… I’ll murder him!

His fists were clenched and his eyes black. I held his head and brought his face nearer to mine so I could look into the deep dark void of his eye sockets. 

-They are just provoking you because they want lose control and commit an error. Please, relax for now. We are all hurt, physically or emotionally and we all want to stop this madness.

He looks calmer now, even his bleeding was reducing. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

*Right, but after that, I’ll finish them.

-I know you will. We ALL will. You are not alone on a battle. 

It was getting dark when we finally treated everyone. Undyne just needed some points on her ankle and she was as good as new; Tori has magic hands for sewing it painless and quickly. Mettaton’s motherboard was fine, his metal chest was capable of taking the knife impact before it reached his most important part, he turned off due some chopped wires that were already fixed, now he just needs a new chest piece, Alphys was already working on that and Blooky was smiled a lot when he heard his cousin was ok. Unfortunately, Paps didn’t wake up yet, but Asgore was working on his wounds, I guess goat dad learned a lot from his goat lady… Now I had to help Sans. We were at the couple’s room, he was without his hoodie and laid on the bed. I slowly cleaned all the blood and wound from his bones with a clean cloth.

-You fought Chara alone the whole time after they escaped the alleyway?

*Yeah.. I got cut on the chest and fell on the ground, after that Paps showed up and.. He got in front of me and told them they didn’t have to do this, that we could be friends… then they stabbed my brother as an answer.

He was sad enough, so I tried to light up the mood.

-Your brother is very brave and so are you. But you shouldn’t have spilled that much ketchup all over you, you know? Who is going to clean that on your hoodie? I sure won’t. 

*Hehe. Sorry, I’ll try to eat a little less next time.

He went silent for a moment and held my hand.

*I died on the moment I was cut, but… My soul refused to die. I wasn’t going to give up; I need to stop him from coming here. 

I kiss his phalanges and rest his hand on my cheek.

-Thanks, but I think now I’ll protect you.

It was night now and everybody was resting, it was a bit tighter in the house with Napstablook now, but it was just as a mother’s heart, we could always find room for someone else inside. He slept on the floor of the living room beside the couch looking at the ceiling. I slept in the couple’s room with Sans this time, but I couldn’t take it longer, I couldn’t sleep knowing someone wanted to kill my friends. In the middle on the night, I got up and went outside. I was going to face Chara alone, I can’t risk anyone else. I look back to see the house one last time, I probably wasn’t coming back alive, but I didn’t care as long as I could protect all of them… Sans, forgive me…

I look to the city too; there was nothing left, just smoke and empty buildings. So I head to Mount Ebott, I knew the way was long, but I was determined. After a long walk, already sweaty, I jump inside the hole on the top of it and I fell on top of a bunch of yellow flowers that softened my fall.

*OUCH! WATCH WHERE YOU FALL YOU STUPID HUMAN!!

I got up scared, I though this place was empty!

-Who’s there? 

I look at my feet to find a creepy looking flower; its face sure was of a soul thirsty creature.

*My name Flowey the flower! And you just fell in my domain!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the next chapter is the penultimate :') my heart aches saying it, oh god..
> 
> But everything that is good has to end, right?? <3
> 
> See you guys tomorrow!!


	17. LOVE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I am their fury, I am their patience,  
> I am a conversation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guess who gets ass kicked? :V
> 
> Read to find out!

That flower looked scary, but I didn’t have time to deal with it right now.

-Sorry, little fella. I gotta save my friends, so I don’t want to play with you right now.

*No time to play? DO YOU THINK THIS OS A GAME? ?

The little guy threw at me what looked like little white pellets, but they didn’t affect me at all. He scared himself for a bit.

*Why aren’t you dying? WHY ARE YOU STILL STANDING? ?

He threw them at me again then I was annoyed at that moment, so I knelt and looked at him. 

-Look, I gotta stop an evil person called Chara on the Underground, they are hiding here somewhere. My friends can’t be hurt anymore, so please. I need you to get out of my way.

He was startled; still I don’t think it was my presence that did this. He looked down for a moment like it was remembering sad things. Oh, so he knows Chara too.

-Did you know them?

*…They were my sibling…

-I don’t think so, this Chara was the adopted child of the monster king and queen. Both of their kids died. 

*…..Their son’s name was Asriel wasn’t it? 

-Yeah, they still miss their children very much… So, could you help me? Do you know where Chara is?  
He considered it for a moment and spoke softly.

*I’ll take you there.

-Really? Thanks! That’s very sweet of you!

I thanked him without thinking how a flower would move its way around this place, but seeing it get under the ground and appearing in a spot a bit further was enough for me to follow him. We proceeded our way pretty slow, I need to save my energy for the battle. The only energy I didn’t spare was from my tongue, I wanted to know more about this flower.

-So, you are a monster too, right? Why aren’t you up there with everyone else? ?

*I went outside once… It wasn’t nice.

The way he said it was enough for me to conclude something bad happened to him on the human world, I didn’t need to remind him of it. It looks so lonely here, the underground is beautiful, but everyone needs friends.

-I’ll visit you after I finish this, maybe I could water you.

The flower just remained silent after that, now is the time for me to shut up. We walked a long way, Sans teleportation ability would be so amazing right now. After some time, we reached the door to that very bright corridor before the throne room.

*I can’t go any longer, now everything is up to you.

-Thank you again, Flowey… Bye.

I stepped inside the room and was stopped by call.

*..Hey.

I look back to see a small goat boy, smiling and his eyes a bit watery.

*Can you bring a pot the next time you come here and take me with you? It would be nice... to give another try.

I was a bit shocked, wasn’t it a flower? He had Asgore’s eyes.

-S-sure, why not?

*Cool.. Now, you need to go.

I turned to face the corridor and looked back again one last time, but the goat boy wasn’t there anymore. He isn’t Tori’s son, is he? I took a deep breath and headed to the corridor, the light in here was so strong, I wish I could hold all of it in a bottle and keep it for hard day, so I could look at it and fill myself with hope again. I shielded my eyes with my hands so I could see what was ahead of me and there was Chara.

‘Oh… So, Sans was too coward and sent you? That’s interesting.’

-He is NOT a coward. I came without telling anyone, so I can send your soul back to the world of the dead. But before I kick your ass, I need to know how you came back.

‘You know about my past, good. I presume you are curious about how I’m a big man now. In honor to your bravery, or stupidity, I think you deserve to know how I came back before you die. My soul is strong and determined; I will not die, never. But I need a body to rise again, but not just any body, a determined and full of hate one. And thanks to this Tonald Drump guy, this world is full of hate against monsters. It couldn’t be a better situation. Now I have thousands of bodies I can choose.’

-So this man’s body you are in is already a monster hater? Good, now I punch you without regrets.

I ran to punch them with all my determination, if I could make a hangar walls shake, I could break their teeth easily. But what are punches against knifes? They positioned their knife next to their face with the sharp part facing me; Chara knew I would punch there. I stopped before I hit my fist full force on it.

‘Don’t be so shy. If you are embarrassed to hit me, I might do it for you.’

They tried to hit my chest, but I was fast enough to dodge it, after I finish this I need to thank Undyne for every attack I escaped from. Chara was close to me, it was the perfect time, I grabbed their arm and tried to take the knife out of their hands.

‘Good, but not good enough.’

Chara took another knife out of their pockets and stabbed thigh full force. The pain, it was unbearable. I felt every inch of my body shaking and my stomach was warning me I was ready to throw up.

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRGHHH!!

‘Oh… Good melody, I haven’t heard one so good in years. This is true art.’

I laughed loud looking at them deep inside those red eyes, it was the only time I saw their smile drop.

‘What is so funny about your death?’

-My death? You are dead, Chara. 

I grabbed both of their hands, Chara couldn’t scape now. If they let go of the knifes, they would be unprotected, so Chara tried really hard pulling them, but I refused to let it go. I laughed again.

-You know, Chara? You are really determined, just like me, but there is a difference between us. I’m made of love, love from those marvelous monsters and I won’t let you take it   
all away from me. So… if you think you can stop me, then you need to think again.

I headbutted him, now even my forehead bleeds, but now Chara was on the floor, unconscious. They may be an immortal soul, but they still needs a mortal and fragile body to contain their spirit and because this body didn't die, they can't escape to another one. Oh, the bleeding on my leg won’t stop.. Now I can’t even see, the blood on my forehead was reaching my eyes.. Everything feels cold… I need to rest.. I guess I’ll break the promise I made to Flowey… haha Undyne and Sans will be so mad with me… But it’s okay, they are all safe now… I have no regrets.. I don’t have power to hold my body anymore, so I knelt, smiling to the light that came from the windows… 

-Guys… I did it… Good-bye…

I collapsed on the floor. Everything was black now. This was my end, this is how I died. 

...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next one is the last chapter :')   
> see you guys tomorrow!!


	18. The End

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What love can not fix?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh.. this is it... my baby fic is complete... I hope you guys enjoy this ending :')

Sans woke up after a nightmare, he didn't could remember how it was, but his bones were trembling and sweaty, so he thought it must've been a nightmare. The bed felt bigger too, his love wasn't there, he felt a horrible felling crawling on his back. Sans got up and headed to the living room worried, he tried not to be noticed for the moment. Undyne was beside Alphys who was holding a notebook. 

*Did you find her yet?? 

*No, I rummaged all the video cameras on the city, she is nowhere to be found! 

*But where could she go in a moment like this? Tori and Asgore already went to the city and said they would call us when they find her. 

Sans mind snapped for a moment; the underground... she couldn't... she wouldn't...  
'*what have I done?' he thought for a moment before clenching his fists, he wanted to punch himself in the face. Why he always screws everything up? Why does everyone he loves needs to get hurt? Before darker thoughts about the value of his life and what he would do if something happened to his love developed on his mind, Frisk's tiny hands held one of his fists. Their smile was like a fresh summer breeze, the longer Sans looked at it, the more he calmed himself. 

*Kid, I'm going to the underground. I need to defeat Chara and confirm if she is there. Don't let anyone come to rescue me or anything like it. 

But Frisk's idea was a different one, they wanted to go with Sans, to help him with all of their determination. He already knew it was useless to argue with them, when Frisk wants to help, there is no way to make them change their mind. 

*Ok, kid. You won. Hold on to my hand, will you? 

Frisk still held his fist, probably because they were tired to be fooled by Sans' whoopie cushion. 

*Let's go, Your Majesty NoMoreFarts. 

The teleport was kind of hard to do this time. He was still hurt and bandaged from yesterday, so he had to take his time and concentrate a bit more than usual. They arrived in the corridor's door, the metallic smell was enough to make Sans eyes go black, this isn't normal, something is very very wrong. He lets go of Frisk's grasp and runs with all his will inside the corridor only to be stopped by an different view in it now. 

It was just like the usual, the strong light coming from inside the windows was as beautiful as always, but instead of reflecting on the golden floor, this time the light preferred the vivid red that filled this area with a new tone. Fluid like a river and red as a rose. The origin of all this was the girl he wanted to protect the most, her skin without color and chest motionless, but still smiling like the first time she heard Sans telling a pun on the elevator; peaceful.  
He ran to hold her in his arms, his knees and slippers wet from the scarlet puddle, she must be sleeping. 

*Hey, wake up. 

He stroked her cold cheeks, but no reaction came. Sans' eyesockets were holding more tears than he thought he was capable of. 

*C'mon, this isn't funny. You are making me worried.. hehehe.. 

Sans held her hand and rested on his cheekbones. 

*I don't want to be bonely again... hehehe... 

each time he laughed, Frisk felt a strong sadness on his heart, Sans' pain filled in the whole place, but he still held strongly to the idea this was just an evil prank and she was going to wake up any second now... until her silence was too much for him to take it... He looked at Frisk with deep black eye sockets. 

*Frisk, reset it. I don't want this anymore... No matter the path I go, no matter the choices I make.. I won't ever be happy and people get hurt.. Please, Frisk... reset and don't come to the underground. I want her to be safe and never know me. I want her to live... Can you do It for me? 

If the prank could get more cruel, the time was now. Frisk shook his head telling no, they showed the reset button that didn't work anymore. 

*...So this is it, huh? She dies and I get to live? 

Sans was stuck on this time now, there was nothing they could do. 

*No. I can't let her die this way... I won't.... 

His hole body was slowly taken by blue flames, his left eye was brighter than ever. 

*I'll bring her back no matter what it takes. 

He laid her body on the floor again and rested his left hand on her chest. Alphys once said something really interesting thing: What happens when a human that absorbs a monsters soul? They get more powerful, right? But what happens if it absorbs just a piece of a soul? What happens? Of course this was impossible to test, but now it was Sans only hope. 

He slowly pulled her soul out of her chest with his left hand. What color could it be? Blue? Pink? Take a guess and every option you pick is the right one. Her soul glowed like a rainbow, the colors danced through it, still there were some cracks all over it. The more she got atteached to these monsters, the more color her soul gained because every single one of them gave her their love and she would keep it secure inside the deepest part of her. There wasn't a soul like this. Frisk could only admire such a fragile and loveable soul on Sans' hand. 

*This is it... I'll try to give a piece of my soul. Frisk, stand back. I don't even know if this will work, but... I won't lose hope. Not anymore.  
____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
…  
…...  
Uhm? Everything is black. So this is the eternal black void where we go when we die? Is this the purgatory? I don't want to be in the eternal oblivion by myself... It's really cold in here... What is that? Noises... 

'Hm.. Hello? Is someone there?' 

But no one came. I started to walk though the darkness, no matter how much I walked, It seemed I wasn't going anywhere. I stopped for a bit, I need to pay attention to the sound. It was coming from the right, I started to walk once again, the noises getting louder, but I still couldn't understand if it was someone's voice. 

'Helloooo? Can someone help me?? Please...' 

I walked and walked, there was no scape from here... I started to feel a bit scared and lonely... 

'Please... I don't want to be alone...' 

The sounds stopped and I gave up on walking a bit after, what do I do? What COULD I do? Absolutely nothing. I started to desperate myself, I was lost, alone in the cold place that was eternal death. I knelt to the thought I was going to stay here for eternity without knowing if my friends are okay... Did Sans cried when he discovered I was dead? My funeral was a really cool one full of good memories and histories about me? Heh... I guess that's it. There is nothing more, but night in here... 

*...Hey. 

I was startled and looked back thinking that I heard Sans voice, but there was nothing behind me. If this provocations will last eternally, this must be hell... 

*..Hey, cupcake. 

This time his voice came to the front of me, I looked already hopeless, but he was there, standing in front of me, just like the moment he gave me the echo flower. 

*Time to wake up. 

He extended his hand for me to reach, I touched it slowly expecting it to be an illusion, but he was as real as me. I got up felling happy and my eyes were watery. 

'What are you doing here?' 

*Isn't it obvious? I want to take you away from here. I didn't finish telling my hare jokes to you that night. 

'hahahaha... sniff... hahaha... Thanks, Sans...' 

He smiled, stroked my hair and closed my eyes passing his distal phalanges slowly through my face. 

*You will open them only when I tell you, ok? 

'Okay.' 

He lets me go, but I still feel him close to me. It was getting warmer and I slowly could feel light coming through my eyelids. Slow drops start falling on my face, what is it? Rain?? 

*Please.. please... open your eyes... 

The light was too strong, so I opened them slowly, my first vision was Sans crying, looking he was about to pass out and his left eye glowing... I don't know what is happening anymore, but I know he is crying, so I just stroke his face. 

'..Don't cry. I hate to see you cry.' 

Apparently, that only made him cry even more and smile. 

*Welcome back, cupcake. I missed you. 

I looked to the side, Chara wasn't there where he fell. I don't want to bother Sans with it now, maybe it was enough to them to learn that they can't screw up with monsters anymore and if they try again, I'll be ready. 

*Frisk... Can you please call Undyne and tell her to come with everybody to get us? I don't think both of us can walk right now. 

Frisk nodded and left the corridor to get a better signal outside. There was just us there right now. 

*Hey... Why did the skeleton cross the corridor? 

Hahaha... Even in the worst situations possible, Sans tries to make me smile. 

-I don't know, Sans. Why? 

He rubbed his forehead against mine. 

*Because he loves you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's all, folks! Thanks a million, seriously.  
> I told this in the early chapters and I'll say it again, I tought I would get 10 views and 0 kudos,  
> but now with over 3K views and 101 dalmatians, I mean, kudos, I cannot thank you guys enough for all of the views, kudos, comments.... I wish I could hug and kiss you all <3 specially FefaGriffin and Tiryn for being assiduous fans, thanks for sticking around this long with me, you two and everybody else that read it all. 
> 
> I recommend to you to read "Across Time and Space by DarkReyna16" on this site, it is the Sans/OC fic that inspired all this and it's really good :) 
> 
> I won't see you guys tomorrow *broken heart* but I will guard this amazing experience on my heart :')
> 
> Thanks! Bye Bye~!

**Author's Note:**

> Well, what do you guys think?? :D  
> I know this one is short, but I PROMISE the next ones are longer.  
> Maybe tomorrow I will write the next chapter.  
> See you~!


End file.
